So sorry, he is my Omega
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: Seorang Alpha jika telah menginginkan sesuatu, takkan menyerah sampai dia berhasil mendapatkannya. Ini cerita tentang Alpha bernama Salazar Slytherin yang mencoba menaklukkan sang Omega keras kepala bernama Godric Gryffindor yang menyatakan dia tak butuh pendamping. SLASH, more warning inside! Rnr!
1. Prologue!

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Pair: Alpha!Salazar x Omega!Godric, Alpha!Rowena x Omega!Helga**

**Warning: Muggles!AU, AR, Omegaverse, SLASH, boys love, girls love, bxb, gxg, yaoi, yuri, maybe some incest, misstypos, crackpair, alur gaje total**

**A/N: hai semuaa, saya kembali untuk menistakan para Founders, haha :D jadi di sini charanya campuran ya, ga cuma ada keempat Founders doang xD umur Salazar dan Rowena di sini sama yaoti 27 tahun, kalau Godric dan Helga juga sama yaitu 22 tahun, ini ide muncul ketika saya sedang iseng ngomongin soal Omegaverse dan Founders secara bersamaan, ini juga masih prolog kok, jadi harap kalian suka ya xD**

**DLDR! RnR if you want, but please Review~!**

**=o^o=**

**.**

"Oi, tolong ambilkan berkas di meja sana," seorang pria menunjuk sebentar ke seberang ruangan.

**Salazar Slytherin.** CEO muda dari perusahaannya sendiri, disukai banyak perempuan (dan bahkan laki-laki) meski selalu memilih menghindar jika menyangkut sesuatu bernamakan romantisme, tak memiliki banyak teman akibat sikap dingin dan bermulut tajamnya (tapi memiliki banyak _fans _tentu saja), masih berusia 27 tahun jika kalian ingin tahu. Sebenarnya hanya pria _biasa_ saja, berambut perak pendek dan sepasang mata tajam beriris hijau pucat dengan rahang tajam yang cocok pada wajah aristokrat nan angkuh miliknya, disempurnakan dengan badan tinggi serta tegap sekaligus, dan diiringi aura Alpha yang sangat kuat. Oh apa tadi lupa bilang? Ya, dia seorang Alpha sempurna yang diincar banyak Beta maupun beberapa Omega entah itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Benar-benar pria yang _biasa _saja, bukan?

"Selalu menyuruh orang, dasar tuan muda!" Seorang wanita balik membalas kesal tapi tetap melaksanakan perintah.

**Rowena Ravenclaw.** Wakil direktur Salazar yang juga dipercaya sebagai tangan kanan Salazar kapan saja, keadaannya hampir seperti Salazar, populer di kalangan pria akan kecantikannya yang luar biasa, ditambah otak pintarnya yang selalu aktif, tapi juga lebih memilih pekerjaan daripada hubungan romantis, sepemikiran dengan Salazar dan bahkan usianya hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dari pria itu. Rambut gelap panjangnya lebih sering diikat _ponytail _tinggi dan jika senggang akan digerai, matanya beriris biru gelap yang hampir senada dengan rambutnya, tegas di luar tapi pecinta hal lembut, bertubuh ideal dengan tinggi semampainya, yang memiliki aura Alpha sekaligus. Seorang wanita Alpha, itulah Rowena. Sahabat karib Salazar semasa mereka sekolah dulu, karena sering bersama Salazar mereka selalu digosipkan memiliki hubungan 'lebih dari CEO dan wakil direktur' di majalah-majalah yang membahas apa saja yang dapat dibuat isu murahan.

"Kau tahu bagaimana dia." Pria yang lebih tua dari mereka berdua menyahut kalem.

"Diamlah, Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy, pria yang telah berkepala empat yang dekat dengan keluarga Slytherin, menjadi penasehat pribadi Salazar maupun Rowena, telah menganggap Salazar seperti anaknya sendiri meski dia telah memiliki anak. Lucius juga seorang Alpha yang menikah seorang Beta, Narcissa Malfoy–dulu marganya adalah Black. Anaknya bernama Draco Malfoy, sama seperti ayahnya, dia berambut pirang platinum dengan sifat arogan, juga seorang Alpha seperti Lucius.

"Setidaknya Lucius benar, Salazar."

"Kau juga diam, dasar burung."

"Hey!"

"Baiklah kalian berdua, kembali bekerja."

**=o^o=**

"Apa yang kau kenakan?" seorang perempuan menatap aneh laki-laki yang nyengir di depannya.

**Helga Hufflepuff.** Anak kuliah dari Universitas Hogwarts bersama sahabatnya, bukanlah orang yang terlalu _famous _di kampusnya, lebih memilih menjauhkan diri dari keramaian karena kadang membuat kepalanya sakit, bersifat kalem dan tenang, yang pasti juga pintar. Berambut pirang madu pendek setengkuk yang bergelombang, mata bulatnya beriris coklat kayu, dan berwajah manis tentunya. Helga dilahirkan sebagai Omega dan dia sedikit menyesalkannya, setidaknya dia ingin menjadi Beta daripada Omega, tapi takdir berkata lain dan akhirnya Helga menerimanya.

"Tidak ada, ini pakaianku yang biasanya," lelaki di sampingnya menjawab santai, memasuki tangannya ke saku jaket.

**Godric Gyffindor.** Anak kuliah dari Universitas Hogwarts yang sama dengan Helga–dia sahabat gadis itu, dia juga tidak terlalu terkenal di kampusnya meski dia bisa, katanya dia lebih suka ketenangan saja. Bersifat keras kepala, bersemangat, pandai tapi lebih suka mengandalkan Helga dalam mengerjakan tugas, terkadang bertingkah ceroboh. Warna rambutnya adalah merah kecoklatan, iris matanya tak biasa yaitu beriris semerah batu rubi yang memukau, dia tak memiliki tubuh seperti laki-laki normal, tubuhnya lebih kecil dan ramping. Dia terlihat seperti perempuan mungkin karena dia seorang Omega, sama seperti Helga, meski pas pertama bertemu di sekolah Helga sempat mengiranya calon Alpha, tapi sesungguhnya seorang Omega.

"Atau kau akan masuk masa _heat_mu?"

"Eeh? Tidak! baru seminggu yang lalu aku selesai!"

"Ya mungkin saja, karena sepertinya masaku hampir dekat."

"Kau punya obatnya, kan?"

"Tentu, 'Ric."

"Hai, kalian!" Keduanya menoleh, melihat tiga orang mendekati mereka.

Golden Trio yang terdiri dari Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, dan Hermione Granger. Golden Trio ini terkenal di kampus mereka, tapi ketiganya lebih dekat dengan Godric dan Helga, yang anehnya tetap tidak membuat Godric serta Helga tenar. Harry, Ron dan Hermione berbeda dua tahun dengan mereka. Ron serta Hermione adalah sepasang Beta yang menjalin kasih, sementara Harry sendiri salah satu Omega, yang kini dekat dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, hai!"

"Mau masuk bersama kami? Kebetulan searah dengan kelas yang akan kami hadiri."

"Tentu, benarkan, 'Elga?"

"_Yeah, _tentu, ayo."

**=o^o=**

Rowena melihatnya di dekat danau saat dia akan pulang dari kantor, seorang perempuan manis bersurai pirang lembut sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dengan tenang, wanita itu terpesona melihatnya. Tapi dia hanya terus lewat. Dan keesokannya dia kembali lewat jalan yang sama, dan kembali menemukan gadis itu di tempat yang sama. Selalu begitu beberapa kali hingga Rowena memberanikan diri mendekatinya.

"Hei," sapa Rowena mencoba hangat, berhasil mengambil perhatian gadis itu, dan Rowena menahan pekikan senangnya melihat wajah manis perempuan tersebut.

"Oh, halo."

"Rowena, kau?"

Terdiam sebentar, gadis itu menjawab. "Helga."

.

Godric mulai curiga, dia menyadari sikap Helga sedikit berubah, Helga memang periang tapi rasanya sekarang Helga makin memiliki aura ceria di sekitar tubuhnya, setiap hari seperti itu. Godric memutuskan mengikuti Helga saat dia bilang dia pulang ke apartemennya, tapi nyatanya Godric membuntuti Helga yang ternyata bertemu dengan wanita tak dikenalnya di sebuah taman. Kening Godric mengerut melihat kebersamaan mereka, dia tak pernah melihat Helga ceria sekali tanpa dirinya.

Mendadak, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, membuat Godric hampir berseru kaget tapi mulutnya langsung dibekap. Pria itu mengisyaratkan diam padanya, menatap ke depan, arah yang sama yang Godric lihat tadi.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tak beres dengannya," ujar pria di sampingnya ikut mengerutkan dahi.

"Maaf, siapa kau?"

Pria di sampingnya terdiam, tapi sesaat kemudian seolah ingin membuncahkan tawanya, tapi dia berhasil menahannya. "Kau sungguh tak tahu?"

"Tidak.."

"Salazar," ujar pria itu tersenyum tipis, "lalu namamu, manis?"

.

Benang merah mulai menyatukan mereka, membawa mereka ke perasaan bernamakan cinta, meski sedikit menyakitkan.

.

Salazar mengumpat keras pada laki-laki di depannya yang menyeringai lebar seperti maniak, "Sialan kau, Riddle!"

"Ck ck ck, seharusnya Tom saja sudah cukup, bukankah begitu?"

.

.

**End of Prologue**


	2. That girl in the park

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Pair: Alpha!Salazar x Omega!Godric, Alpha!Rowena x Omega!Helga**

**Warning: Muggles!AU, AR, Omegaverse, SLASH, boys love, girls love, bxb, gxg, yaoi, yuri, maybe some incest, misstypos, crackpair, alur gaje total**

**DLDR! RnR if you want, but please Review~!**

**=o^o=**

**.**

BRAK!

"Salazar!"

Sang pemilik nama berjengit kaget saat pintu dibanting keras oleh sahabatnya, membuat ujung pena yang tadi menggores permukaan kertas rapi tergelincir membentuk coretan tak jelas. "Merlin, Rowena," dia mengelus dadanya guna meredakan detak jantung yang berdetak lebih keras sebab suara bantingan tadi. Salazar memandang wakilnya menuntut, "Ada apa?"

Rowena nyengir kecil, "Tidak apa sih," balasnya santai, duduk di kursinya sendiri yang bersebrangan dengan meja kerja Salazar.

Salazar memutar mata bosan.

"Baiklah, ada apa-apanya," ralat Rowena merapikan berkas-berkas yang berantakan tak karuan yang berada di samping mejanya, "Sal?"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Salazar berdecak kesal, menatap Rowena sekian kalinya dan melihat wanita itu tidak balik menatapnya, malahan sok sibuk menulis di kertas kosong. "Ro, katakan padaku," Salazar menuntut lagi, kali ini Rowena membuang napas gusar. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya sekarang?

Rowena berhenti menulis, melirik Salazar dari kertas yang sengaja dia angkat pas depan wajahnya, Rowena mendadak tersenyum sendiri–belum melontarkan jawaban apapun, lalu dia menggerutu tanpa alasan dan berakhir tersenyum lagi. Salazar curiga kalau Rowena kerasukan sesuatu sampai-sampai Ravenclaw itu bertingkah aneh dan menyebalkan pada waktu yang bersamaan, dia meragukan kewarasan wakil direkturnya, ingin mengecek apakah otak pintar Rowena tiba-tiba macet karena suatu hal yang tidak Salazar ketahui.

"Bagus, kau gila hari ini," Salazar melempar kontak kunci mobilnya ke arah Rowena dan pas mengenai kepala Rowena.

"Ouch–kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" Protes Rowena, melempar balik kontak kunci tersebut pada Salazar, yang ditangkap dengan mudah olehnya.

"Takut pikiranmu berhenti tengah jalan," balas Salazar acuh, melipat kedua tangan depan dada sembari menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Ada apa denganmu? Jangan buat aku bertanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya."

Yang ditanya tersenyum lagi, "Bolehkan, kalau aku pulang lebih awal?"

"Astaga–hanya karena itu kau bersikap seakan dimasuki setan, Ro?" Salazar memandang Rowena tak percaya.

"Kau tak tahu alasanku," Rowena membalas santai, mengecek jam tangannya sebentar.

Salazar mengangkat alis heran, "Apa alasanmu?"

Tepat sasaran!

Rowena terdiam sejuta bahasa, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun mendengar pertanyaan Salazar, sibuk mengerling kesana dan kemari untuk menghindari tatapan mata pria tersebut yang masih setia menunggunya berbicara lagi. Kemudian Rowena memangku dagunya dengan raut datar, tetap tak menjawabnya lagi, dia nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Alasan yang bagus agar dia bisa pulang lebih awal, mungkin. Salazar mengira dirinya berkhayal melihat kedutan kecil di ujung mulut Rowena, seolah menahan diri supaya tidak tertawa.

"Rowena," panggilnya kilat karena Rowena melamun.

"Ya?" Rowena otomatis menyahut, menyesali tindakannya tadi. Rowena melirik arah lain, dia tahu Salazar meminta jawabannya sekarang juga, dia merengut kecil dengan senyuman tipis. "Sekali-kali saja, bolehkan?"

"Alasannya harus jelas."

Wanita Alpha itu mengerang malas, "Baiklah, baiklah! Aku sedang memelihara kucing, Sal, dan aku harus memberinya makan agar dia tidak kelaparan nantinya," jawab Rowena memberi tatapan _'Apa kau puas sekarang?' _pada Salazar.

"Kukira kau lebih suka burung daripada kucing," tanggap Salazar mendengus kecil, "dan aku baru tahu kau memelihara kucing, Ro. Terakhir aku ke sana tidak ada kucing sama sekali."

"Ya karena aku baru saja memeliharanya!" Balas Rowena berseru kecil, mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas kerjanya. "Sudah ya, aku terlambat sekarang." Dan lalu dia pergi begitu saja dengan riang tanpa menghiraukan Salazar yang masih memproses.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Salazar tersadar.

"Aku tidak mengatakan iya, bodoh! Kembali ke sini sekarang juga, ROWENA!"

Sayang sekali Rowena menulikan pendengarannya dengan sengaja.

.

Rowena bersenandung kecil melewati jalan setapak, lampu-lampu taman menyala mengiringi langkahnya yang ceria. Langit malam sangat bersahabat, tak ada awan gelap yang menghalangi cahaya bulan dan ribuan kemerlap bintang mendampingi sang purnama. Akhir-akhir ini Rowena selalu pulang jalan kaki karena mobilnya rusak, beruntung kantornya tidak jauh dari rumahnya, hanya melewati taman besar di pinggir kota–ya, perusahaan Salazar ada di pinggiran kota, bukan tengah-tengahnya. Meski sekarang mobilnya bisa dipakai, Rowena memutuskan agar tetap berjalan kaki, selain menyehatkan memang ada alasan lain.

Baru-baru ini ada seseorang yang selalu duduk membaca buku dengan tenang di dekat danau pada malam hari, lampu taman menerangi pencahayaan buku yang dibaca orang itu, terkadang dengan beberapa kunang-kunang. Seorang gadis, yang tak Rowena kenal. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pendek dan bergelombang, wajahnya manis dilengkapi sepasang mata beriris coklat keemasan, tubuhnya mungil dan ramping, sangat sempurna bagi seorang perempuan memiliki bentuk badan seperti itu.

Rowena tertarik pada gadis misterius itu, pertamanya dia tak peduli dan meneruskan berjalan, tapi lama-lama minatnya semakin bertambah melihat gadis yang sama selalu berada di tempat yang sama dan waktu yang sama pula, seolah rutinitas. Rowena mengamatinya dari jauh, kadang Rowena tidak tahu mengapa ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas melihat gadis tersebut mengkerutkan keningnya karena sesuatu yang mungkin tak dia mengerti. Karena itu, Rowena malam ini memilih kabur dari Salazar yang pasti akan memberinya tugas tambahan dan membuatnya lembur, Rowena ingin mengenal lebih jauh gadis itu.

Dan, dia seorang Alpha wanita, mudah baginya bergaul dengan siapa saja.

"Ah," gumamnya senang sebab perkiraannya benar, perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya tetap ada di bangku itu, membaca sebuah novel yang kebetulan telah Rowena baca. Ini akan semakin memudahkan Rowena mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Sialan," dia bisa mendengar umpatan kecil gadis tersebut yang membaca novel serius sekali.

"_Señorita_," Rowena memanggil, tersenyum melihat gadis itu menoleh padanya, dia bisa menemukan raut sedikit kesal di wajah manis itu. "Kau menjatuhkan ini," Rowena memberikan sebuah kunci yang memang tadi tak sengaja dia lihat terjatuh dari saku belakang sang gadis.

Gadis itu merona sebentar, "Oh–oh, trims."

"Boleh aku duduk di sini, nona?" tanya Rowena sopan, sedangkan dia hanya mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari sang gadis. Rowena pun duduk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, menatap layar ponsel yang penuh dengan pesan-pesan serta panggilan tak terjawab dari Salazar, dia sengaja mematikan deringnya memang. Menjawab hanya satu pesan Salazar, Rowena berpaling ke gadis itu. "Hei," panggil Rowena mencoba hangat, berhasil mengambil perhatian gadis itu, dan dia menahan pekikan senangnya melihat wajah manis perempuan tersebut memandangnya heran.

"Oh, halo," perkataan spontan untuk balasan 'hei' tadi berhasil membuat gadis itu merona. "Ya?" dengan segera dia meralat perkataannya.

"Rowena," ujar sang Ravenclaw Alpha tersenyum tipis, "kau?"

Terdiam sebentar, gadis itu akhirnya menjawab. "Helga."

Rowena berhasil mendapat namanya.

"Helga, eh? Nama yang manis, nona," balas wanita tersebut tertawa kecil.

Helga yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut, "E-eh, _thanks_.."

"Novel yang kau baca, _ending_nya–"

"AAAH!" Helga mendadak berseru, "jangan, jangan kasih tahu aku dulu!" Protesnya menggembungkan pipi, "astaga, tidak kau tidak Godric, kenapa ingin sekali membocorkan akhir novel ish." Helga mengeluh sebentar.

Alhasil Rowena tergelak, Helga benar-benar menggemaskan seperti yang dia duga. "Maaf, maaf, habisnya menyenangkan menyebarkan _spoiler_ pada orang lain," canda Rowena.

"Itu namanya menyebalkan sekali," tanggap Helga bosan.

"Kau sering kemari, ya?"

Helga mengangguk, "Ya, di sini tenang sekali, aku menyukainya."

Satu alis Rowena tertarik ke atas bersamaan dengan ujung bibirnya, "Sangat?"

"Sangat menyukainya!" Helga tersenyum riang, "satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin selalu betah aku kunjungi."

"Tidak ada tempat lain?"

"Uhm, ada, mungkin? Entahlah," Helga mengangkat bahu pertanda dia tidak tahu, lalu ponsel miliknya mendadak berbunyi. Helga melihatnya sebentar sebelum dia memekik kaget, "Astaga sudah jam segini! Aku harus pergi."

Rowena lalu berdiri sembari mendengarnya, "Mau aku antar, nona?"

"Oh tidak terima kasih," tolak Helga lembut, "rumahku dekat sini kok, tenang saja."

"Kalau begitu," balas Rowena mengembangkan senyumnya, dia menjeda ucapannya sebentar sementara Helga yang melihat senyuman tipis Rowena mendadak merasakan pipinya memanas–entah mengapa Helga tak tahu, "mau bertemu lagi besok? Akan aku bawakan novel yang bagus untukmu."

Iris madu Helga berbinar senang, dia sontak menganggukkan kepalanya sambil nyengir. "Kalau itu tak merepotkanmu, Miss," ujarnya riang, mulai menenteng tasnya ke pundak. "Aku pergi dulu, selamat malam Miss!" Helga melambai pada Rowena yang membalas lambaiannya dengan senyum tipis yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, Helga mulai bersenandung kecil saat berjalan membelakangi Rowena dan perlahan sosoknya hilang ditelan kegelapan.

Wanita itu menahan senyumannya berkembang lebih jauh, "Astaga, aku lupa meminta nomor teleponnya," Rowena menepuk dahinya sendiri menyadari kecerobohannya, meski begitu dia masih tersenyum.

Dalam perasaan yang sangat bahagia, ponselnya berdering keras dan Rowena langsung menjawab panggilan tanpa melihat nama kontaknya, dia tak sadar melakukannya karena terlalu senang, hingga saat dia mendekatkan benda kotak berbaterai itu ke telinganya, seruan keras mengagetkannya.

"Halo–"

_["ROWENA!"]_

"Geez, Salazar," gumam Rowena sedikit malas, "ada apa?"

_["KEMBALI KE KANTOR SEKARANG!"]_

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

_["SIAPA YANG BILANG KAU BOLEH PULANG?!"]_

"Kau," balas Rowena santai.

_["Ap–"]_

"Tadi, haha," Rowena tergelak keras sementara Salazar mulai melancarkan omelannya, tapi tidak akan berhasil karena Rowena mengabaikan Salazar sama sekali. "Sudah ya, aku lelah sekarang, sampai jumpa Ular," pamit Rowena asal.

_["Tidak–tunggu–"]_

_Tuut..._

Mematikan daya hidup ponsel, Rowena merasa tak bersalah bertingkah seperti itu pada atasannya, toh mereka juga sahabat dekat, kan? Rowena tersenyum lagi, dan bergumam sendiri.

"Tunggu saja, Helga, kau akan jatuh hati padaku.."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: jangan contoh Rowena ya guys, kabur dari kerjaannya dia meski saya juga sering gitu www- #woe. Untuk chapter 1 mungkin segini dulu, karena ketimbang ga update sama sekali haha #ditabok.**

**Last word, Review Please!**

**Love, **

**Hansel.**

* * *

**_Next Chapter; Alpha? I don't need it!_**

_._

_"Helga kau ke mana saja sih akhir-akhir ini? Aku tak bisa menghubungimu," pemuda itu bertanya heran pada Helga yang duduk di sampingnya._

_Helga nyengir misterius, "Tidak ada. Apa kau menyukai Salazar Slytherin?"_

_"Sal–siapa? Aku tak mengenalnya."_

_"Dia seorang Alpha keren, kenapa kau tak tahu?"_

_Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendecih, "Alpha, huh? Aku tak tertarik pada Alpha manapun dan tak peduli pada orang aneh yang kau bicarakan tadi."_

_"Kemakan omongan sendiri mampus kau."_


	3. Alpha? I don't need it!

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Pair: Alpha!Salazar x Omega!Godric, Alpha!Rowena x Omega!Helga**

**Warning: Muggles!AU, AR, Omegaverse, SLASH, boys love, girls love, bxb, gxg, yaoi, yuri, maybe some incest, misstypos, crackpair, alur gaje total**

**DLDR! RnR if you want, but please Review~!**

**=o^o=**

"Hey."

Dari belakang, seseorang menutupi penglihatannya dengan sengaja, membuat Helga terkaget sebentar. "Godric!" Seru Helga kesal, memukul pemuda yang kini tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi ketakutan dan terkejut Helga secara bersamaan.

"Haha–maaf, maaf jangan memukulku lagi!" Godric berusaha menghindar dari Helga yang kini mencoba membalasnya, "H-Helga jangan–AHAHA!" Godric makin tergelak merasakan rasa geli menyerangnya ketika Helga menggelitinya untuk balas dendam.

Helga tersenyum puas memandang sahabat sesama Omeganya nampak tersiksa karena geli, "Jangan menakutiku, duh," balas Helga menghela napas lelah, Godric nyengir di sampingnya.

"Habisnya sih," Godric berujar sebentar, "kau enak sekali melamun daritadi. Memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak ada," Helga menggeleng sembari tersenyum manis, Godric skeptis tentu–tapi dia tak memedulikannya.

Dari jawaban yang Helga lontarkan, di dalam hatinya dia berkata 'Ada'. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini baru dia kenal di taman, sudah hampir dua minggu pertemuan mereka terjadi dan kini ada jadwal baru yang Helga tambahkan tiap dia berkunjung ke taman malam-malam seperti biasa. Berbincang dengan Rowena. Helga menyukainya–wanita itu sangatlah menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara, Rowena juga meminjamkan beberapa novel sesuai perkataannya, dan Helga langsung tahu jikalau Rowena berstatuskan Alpha meski dia sendiri tak memberitahukannya pada Rowena.

Mereka berbincang kecil soal kehidupan mereka, selebihnya tentang novel-novel yang pernah mereka baca. Tentang bagaimana Helga di kampusnya ataupun pekerjaan Rowena. Helga baru tahu kalau Rowena adalah wakil direktur dari Slytherin Corp, awalnya dia hanya tahu tentang sang CEO dari perusahaan itu saja, Alpha yang sangat berpengaruh. Helga mengenal Salazar Slytherin karena pria itu sering muncul di majalah maupun berita atau di televisi sebagai bintang tamu, banyak sekali yang menaksirnya–dulu Helga termasuk, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Kalau tidak salah, Helga samar-samar ingat dengan wanita yang bersama Salazar kala itu, mereka berdua digosipkan memiliki hubungan serius yang lebih jauh lagi di salah satu stasiun televisi yang menampilkan acara gosip dengan isu murahan. Tapi Helga hanya melihat sekilas saja, dia tak menyangka ternyata itu Rowena.

Yah, Helga pernah bertanya sendiri pada Rowena.

**_Flashback: on_**

_Malam hari di taman seperti biasa, Rowena dan Helga sedang duduk berdua seraya mengobrolkan hal-hal seru pasal novel yang pernah mereka baca. Sang Alpha wanita itu tersenyum senang mengetahui gadis tersebut sangat suka membaca banyak novel, banyak novel yang sama yang dia baca, Helga juga membacanya. Sampai akhirnya, ponsel Rowena berdering keras, menyebabkan obrolan mereka terhenti._

_Helga menautkan alis, Rowena mengangkat telepon ogah-ogahan dan ekspresi wajahnya mengesal. Dia tak ingin curi-curi dengar percakapan Rowena, jadi Helga juga memusatkan perhatian pada ponsel yang juga dikirim banyak sekali pesan, dia membuang napas menyadari Godric-lah yang paling banyak mengirim pesan._

_"Kenapa kau harus marah? Aku akan menyelesaikan laporanku malam ini!"_

_["Kau tak tahu betapa banyak laporannya, bodoh!"]_

_Omega itu tak sengaja mendengar balasan orang yang menelepon Rowena, mereka berdua terlihat sebal satu sama lain. _'Kapan dia selesai?' _batin Helga memainkan ujung rambut, tak sabar kembali berbincang dengan Rowena._

_"Ya, ya aku tahu, Ular! Ya, jangan mengulanginya atau aku benar-benar akan menelantarkannya! Jaga dirimu untuk sekarang, jangan begadang terlalu lama! Ya, ya sampai jumpa."_

_"Oh kau sudah selesai?" tanya Helga bersemangat, Rowena mengangguk dan menyimpan ponselnya. "Apa dia tadi atasanmu?"_

_"Atasan sialan yang tak pernah memberiku waktu senggang," geram Rowena mendecih malas, melipat tangannya depan dada._

_Helga tertawa kecil, "Oh, aku pernah melihatmu bersama Mr Slytherin di televisi, kalian dikatakan berpacaran. Memangnya benar?"_

_"Aku?" Rowena menunjuk dirinya, "dengannya berpacaran?" lalu dia menunjuk bangunan tinggi di dekat taman itu, sebelum tergelak keras. "Ahaha–jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan takkan mau memegang rambut Salazar kecuali kalau menjambaknya!"_

_"Jadi itu tidak benar?"_

_Rowena meredakan tawanya, "Tentu tidak, _dear_. Dia saja tidak minat pacaran."_

_"Lalu kau?"_

_"Aku? Kenapa denganku?"_

_"Kau juga tak minat pacaran?"_

_Kemudian senyuman tipis tercipta di wajah Rowena, "Masih mencari," dan dia mengedipkan mata pada Helga yang lalu merona._

**_Flashback: off_**

"Helga, Helga!"

"_Yes what_?" sahut Helga spontan, dia melihat Godric memandangnya sedikit khawatir.

"Kau melamun, tahu, ada masalah?"

Senyuman kecil muncul di wajah manis gadis tersebut, "_Nothing._"

Godric menggembungkan pipi, menatap Helga skeptis. "Helga kau ke mana saja sih akhir-akhir ini? Aku tak bisa menghubungimu," pemuda itu lalu bertanya heran setelah mengingat-ingat sesuatu pada Helga yang menyamankan duduk di sampingnya.

Helga mendadak nyengir misterius, "Tidak ada. Apa kau menyukai Salazar Slytherin?" tanya balik Helga, mencari kesempatan agar menjodohkan mereka berdua seusai Helga memberitahukan Rowena rencananya sekarang.

"Sal–siapa? Aku tak mengenalnya," Godric mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba Helga cengo karena Godric sama sekali tidak tahu sang pemilik Slytherin Corp yang terkenal, "Dia seorang Alpha keren, kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu akhirnya mendecih tak suka, "Alpha, huh? Aku tak tertarik pada Alpha manapun dan tak peduli pada orang aneh yang kau bicarakan tadi," jawabnya ketus, mengerucutkan bibir sebal lantaran Helga kembali mengungkit-ungkit soal Alpha.

"Kemakan omongan sendiri mampus kau."

"Idih, jahat."

"_Seriously,_ Godric," Helga membuang napas pasrah dengan sikap bebal Godric akan pasangan, "kau harus memiliki Alpha atau setidaknya Beta. Bagaimana kalau _heat_mu tiba dan kau masih tidak dimiliki seseorang?"

Godric menjawab bangga, "Obat."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus memakai obat," balas Helga memutar mata bosan, "obat tidak selalu berhasil, 'Ric, yang benar-benar mempan ya–dimiliki Alpha atau Beta."

"Tunggu sebentar," potong Godric sebelum Helga melanjutkan ceramahnya, "tunggu sebentar. Sejak kapan kau mulai perhatian sekali tentang pasangan, Helga? Kukira kau juga tidak tertarik memiliki hal-hal semacam itu! Kau sendiri bahkan tidak mempunyai pasangan, 'kan?"

Gadis tersebut menarik pipi Omega di sebelahnya gemas, "Aku mulai berpikir untuk mencari pasangan, bodoh."

Godric memandang Helga sangat tidak percaya, "_No way_! Kenapa mendadak?"

"Karena aku ingin."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena itu penting."

"Kenapa–"

"Godric mengertilah," giliran Helga yang memotong kalimat Godric, "kau tahu itu, kita memerlukan pasangan, Godric, sangat memerlukannya," lanjut Helga menekan perkataannya.

Godric gusar, dia menggertakkan gigi karena kalah bicara dengan Helga. "Aah! Terserahlah, pokoknya aku sedang tidak membutuhkan Alpha."

Dan Helga mengabaikan balasan Godric.

**=o^o=**

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menendang-nendang kerikil di depannya bosan, dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah selesai dengan kelas malamnya. Hufflepuff Omega itu pasti pulang duluan karena kelas terakhirnya memang kelas sore, sedangkan Godric masih ada kelas malam tadi.

Sejujurnya, Godric mulai curiga pada gadis tersebut, dia menyadari sikap Helga sedikit berubah, Helga memang periang tapi rasanya sekarang Helga makin memiliki aura ceria di sekitar tubuhnya, setiap hari seperti itu. Godric pernah memutuskan mengikuti Helga saat dia bilang dia pulang ke apartemennya, tapi nyatanya Godric membuntuti Helga yang ternyata bertemu dengan wanita tak dikenalnya di sebuah taman. Kening Godric mengerut melihat kebersamaan mereka, dia tak pernah melihat Helga ceria sekali tanpa dirinya.

Itu terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, dan Godric sampai sekarang masih belum menanyakan siapa wanita yang bersama Helga malam itu. Godric menyadarinya, wanita tersebut wanita Alpha yang sepertinya mengincar Helga–apa Helga sudah memberitahu kalau dia Omega? Atau apa karena ini Helga mendadak berceloteh bahwa keberadaan seorang Alpha sangat membantu bagi Omega seperti mereka berdua?

Entahlah, Godric tidak tahu.

Dan tak mau tahu.

"Aku masih tak ingin memiliki Alpha," gumamnya mengeluh, menendang batu kecil di jalan setapak taman tersebut.

Menunduk ketika berjalan, Godric menubruk seseorang dengan keras hingga dirinya jatuh.

Godric meringis sakit, dia ingin mengumpat tapi diurungkan olehnya karena pria itu mengulurkan tangan padanya. "_I'm so sorry,_" pria itu berkata, menarik Godric berdiri setelah pemuda tersebut menerima uluran tangannya, "kau tak apa?"

"Trims, Sir," balas Godric melihat pria itu.

Pria tersebut memiliki surai hitam gelap dan matanya beriris semerah darah, badannya tinggi dan berpostur tegap, kulitnya bagai porselen indah serta pandangannya meneduhkan. Suaranya terdengar tenang, dan gayanya terkesan santai. Godric tertegun sebentar, aura pria itu begitu menyenangkan dirasa Godric.

"_Excuse me_?"

Ucapan yang dikeluarkan tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Godric, pipinya langsung merona tipis menyadari wajah mereka begitu dekat. Godric memandang laki-laki itu terlalu lama, demi Merlin, sekarang dia malu sekali. "A-ah, maaf," balasnya kikuk, "aku permisi dulu."

Godric segera berlalu dari hadapan pria itu, samar mendengar sesuatu yang dikatakan.

"Omega yang sangat sempurna."

Jujur saja Godric tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Memilih tak memikirkannya, Godric melanjutkan berjalan. Dia mengikuti jalan setapak yang sebenarnya hanya memutari taman itu, tapi Godric benar-benar ingin melampiaskan rasa lelahnya. Sampai akhirnya, dia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, tertawa bersama orang lain. Godric menahan napas melihat gadis bersurai pirang duduk berdua dengan wanita bersurai gelap, dari kejauhan Godric tak menyangka menemukan keduanya lagi-lagi bersama.

Pada malam hari pula.

Helga sedang berkencan atau apa? Godric, fokus! Kau tak boleh _suudzon_–kenapa mereka sampai memegang tangan satu sama lain!?

Godric segera bergerak mendekat diam-diam, menyelinap di balik pepohonan dan bersembunyi di semak-semak yang dekat dengan keduanya, tapi masih dalam lingkup jauh agar tak menyadari Godric bersembunyi di sana. Dia sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka selama beberapa saat, sejauh ini mereka hanya bercanda ria dan sebatas berpegangan tangan saja, tidak ada yang aneh. Terlalu repot mengamati, mendadak seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, membuat Godric hampir berseru kaget tapi mulutnya langsung dibekap. Pria itu mengisyaratkan diam padanya, menatap ke depan, arah yang sama yang Godric lihat tadi.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tak beres dengannya," ujar pria di sampingnya mengernyitkan kening, masih setia membekap mulut Godric tanpa perasaan.

Godric meronta sedikit, melepaskan dirinya dari pria itu. "Maaf, siapa kau?" tanya Godric sebal, tiba-tiba saja orang ini mengganggu kegiatannya memata-matai Helga.

Pria di sebelahnya terdiam, sesaat kemudian lalu seolah ingin membuncahkan tawanya, tapi dia berhasil menahannya dengan kekehan pelan sok _cool_. "Kau sungguh tak tahu?" tanya balik pria itu.

Godric menatap dari atas sampai bawah laki-laki di depannya, surainya perak pendek agak berantakan nampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang sangat pucat, matanya tajam beriris hijau pucat dan bibirnya menyungging senyuman setipis benang di wajah aristokrat miliknya. Kemungkinan dia sangat tinggi karena dia membungkuk lebih dalam dari Godric agar bisa bersembunyi di balik semak belukar, Godric juga bisa melihat dua tindikan di telinga pria itu, yang entah mengapa malah terlihat cocok dalam balutan kemeja formal yang dikenakan laki-laki asing tersebut–bahkan aura angkuhnya begitu kentara.

Sang Omega menggeleng kecil, "Tidak.."

"Salazar," ujar pria itu tersenyum tipis lagi setelah memandang kedua perempuan yang mereka intai, "lalu namamu, manis?"

"Manis?" beo Godric tersinggung, sangat tersinggung.

Mentang-mentang dia Omega sampai orang yang tidak dia kenal pun memanggilnya manis dengan sembarangan? Lagipula, kenapa karisma orang ini berbeda sekali dengan orang yang tadi tak sengaja dia tubruk? Karisma pria di sampingnya ini brengsek, pikir Godric yang _gondok_ sendiri dikatai manis.

"Godric," balasnya singkat, masih kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mematai mereka, tentu saja," Godric membalas lagi, kekesalannya menambah melihat Salazar seolah menghiraukannya saat dia menjawab pertanyaannya. "Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Wanita itu," jawaban yang tak jelas sama sekali, Salazar memandang wanita bersurai gelap tersebut tajam sekali, menggeram menahan marah.

Godric mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Jadi dia kekasihmu ya–"

"Jangan mengatakannya atau aku akan tertawa," potong Salazar cepat, mengibaskan tangan berang, "najis berpacaran dengan Burung itu."

Menautkan alis tak mengerti, Godric mengangkat bahu. Dia tadi sempat berpikir Helga membuat wanita itu berselingkuh dari Salazar, untungnya tidak, Helga masih terlalu waras kalau menjadi perebut kekasih orang.

"Omong-omong," ujar Salazar memecahkan keheningan, "kau memang tidak mengenalku?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak," balas Godric makin kesal.

"Keren," gumam Salazar.

"_Pardon me_?"

Salazar menoleh pada Godric, "Keren kau bisa tak mengenal CEO dari Slytherin Corp yang sangat terkenal, Salazar Slytherin."

Salazar Slytherin?

Rasanya Godric pernah mendengarnya, di mana–oh.

_"Apa kau menyukai Salazar Slytherin?"_

Mereka ulang perkataan Helga tempo hari, Godric mengingat jikalau pria di sampingnya saat ini seorang Alpha yang pernah dibilang 'Keren' oleh Helga. Mengernyitkan kening, Godric sangat skeptis Salazar adalah seorang CEO, malah terkesan _playboy _cap ular setelah mengatainya manis tadi.

"Jangan bercanda," ujar Godric sangat pelan, memutar mata bosan, kembali mengamati Helga.

"Jadi temanmu mengenal Rowena?"

"Rowena?" beo Godric lagi, tapi dia lalu tahu sendiri bahwa wanita itu bernama Rowena. "Mungkin," balas Godric pendek. Godric berjengit saat tangan Salazar mengusap surai merah berantakannya, lalu mengacaknya gemas, Godric merasakan wajahnya memanas dulu sebelum menepis tangan Salazar. "Jangan membuatku marah," desis Godric sebal.

Salazar terkekeh kecil, "Untuk ukuran seorang Omega kau cukup ketus dan pemarah."

"Omeg–kenapa kau bisa tahu aku Omega?" tanya Godric cepat.

"Dengan wajahmu yang manis, rambutmu lembut, badanmu bahkan ramping begitu, dan kau masih bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu kau seorang Omega? Ayolah," Salazar memutar matanya bosan, "bahkan kutebak tinggimu tidak sampai bahuku."

"Eh dasar brengs–"

"Whoops," Salazar membekap mulut Godric lagi, "dilarang mengumpat, bocah."

Godric melepaskan paksa tangan Salazar susah payah, "Jangan mengataiku bocah!"

"Kau memang bocah."

"Aku sudah kuliah!"

"Benarkah?" Salazar memandang Godric tak percaya–pura-pura sebenarnya, "kukira kau masih kelas 1 SMU."

Godric menahan segala sumpah serapahnya, "Menyebalkan," gerutunya.

Salazar menggelengkan kepala geli melihat tingkah pemuda di sampingnya. Lihat saja, sekarang Godric menggembungkan pipi lantaran kesal dan bersedekap dengan sangat kekanakan, tapi Salazar tak mengindahkan rona tipis di wajah manis Godric. Salazar bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara, tapi entah mengapa saat ini dia suka menjahili Godric, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Oh lihat," ujar Godric tiba-tiba, "mereka sepertinya akan kembali."

"Hm?" Salazar menoleh ke wakil direkturnya setelah cukup lama memandang Godric, memang benar Rowena dan gadis bersurai pirang tersebut mulai berdiri dan mengucapkan pamit pada satu sama lain, saling berpelukan sebentar lalu mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Godric mulai keluar dari semak-semak persembunyiannya, "Aku harus pulang juga," ujar Godric pelan, dan saat Salazar ikut berdiri, Godric melongo melihat perbedaan tingginya dan Salazar beda sekali.

"Ternyata tinggimu sebahuku," timpal Salazar menepuk kepala Godric beberapa kali, "tinggimu ke bawah ya?"

"Sialan!" Seru Godric sangat jengkel, "tidak usah mengejekku!"

"_Yeah, yeah,_" tanggap Salazar mengacuhkan perkataan Godric, malahan mencubit pipi Omega itu sebentar, tak peduli ringisan dan protesan Godric juga. "Sebaiknya kau langsung pulang ke rumah."

"Memang itu tujuanku," balas Godric sedikit menghentakkan kaki karena kekesalannya memuncak, mulai mengambil langkah pulang ke apartemennya.

"Jangan sampai diculik, oke?" balas Salazar lumayan keras.

"Diamlah!" Teriak Godric malu, sangat malu sampai-sampai dia memutuskan berlari.

Sendirian di taman yang sangat sepi, seringai licik Salazar ukir di tampang rupawannya.

"Lihat saja, Godric, kau akan jatuh hati padaku.."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**** astaga saya bikin Salazar jadi setengah OOC dari prolognya sendiri coba wkwkw, saya ngakak sendiri nulisnya hadeh. Lalu entah mengapa Godric mendadak jadi _tsun _ya di sini duh, saya ngakak ga bisa berhenti ini. Saya kepikiran buat rekomendasiin kalian dengerin lagu 'Renai Circulation' waktu baaca adegan terakhirnya haha #ditabok.**

**Last word, review please~!**

**Love,**

**Hansel.**

* * *

**_Next Chapter; Now i need an omega like him_**

_.  
_

_"Apa-apaan dia?!" _

_Godric berseru kesal, keras pula. Tidak mementingkan beberapa orang melihatnya heran, sementara dia dengan dongkol melihat sebuket mawar merah di depannya, ada _note_ yang bertuliskan:_

_'Jangan lupa meninggikan badan.'_

_"Helga dia sangat brengsek!" Protes Godric pada Helga yang sibuk menertawainya bersama Fred dan George, "keren apanya? Dia menyebalkan sekali, demi Merlin!"_

_Helga tak bisa menanggapi, Fred mewakilkan Helga. "Itu berarti dia mengincarmu sebagai pasangannya, 'Ric!"_

_"Huh? Apa-apaan? Aku tak mau!"_

_"Tapi awas malah jatuh cinta," goda George._

_Rona merah menyerang wajah Godric, "M-mana mungkin! Aku takkan jatuh cinta!"_


	4. Now i need an Omega like him

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Pair: Alpha!Salazar x Omega!Godric, Alpha!Rowena x Omega!Helga**

**Warning: Muggles!AU, AR, Omegaverse, SLASH, boys love, girls love, bxb, gxg, yaoi, yuri, maybe some incest, misstypos, crackpair, alur gaje total**

**DLDR! RnR if you want, but please Review~!**

**=o^o=**

Di saat yang sama Salazar dan Godric mematai teman mereka.

Helga masih kepikiran untuk memberitahukan Rowena mengenai idenya tadi yang muncul mendadak kemarin, tapi dia sendiri hanyut pada obrolan mereka sampai selalu lupa mengutarakan ide—yang menurut Helga—cemerlangnya. Rowena terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan oleh Helga, rasanya gadis itu tetap ingin bersama sang Ravenclaw Alpha tersebut, menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua saja seperti ini sangatlah menyenangkan. Helga tak pernah melewatkan satu kata apapun yang diucapkan Rowena meski itu berupa informasi.

Rowena memandang Helga yang masih riang menceritakan banyak hal, dia sendiri hanya mendengarkan cerita Helga—terkadang menanggapinya sesekali, sebenarnya jarang Rowena bercerita sesuatu pada orang lain—kecuali pada Salazar dan Helga, tentunya. Sifat ceria Helga terasa berbeda dari yang lain, itulah yang selalu Rowena pikirkan ketika melihat gadis bersurai pirang madu itu, dari banyaknya orang yang pernah dia temui hanya Helga yang bisa menarik perhatian Rowena. Ada prasangka dalam diri Rowena jikalau Helga adalah Omega, tapi dia masih tak mau menanyakannya langsung—terasa tidak sopan bertanya status pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Wanita itu sibuk memandangi Helga yang masih mengucapkan macam-macam cerita, yang paling sering diceritakan Helga adalah sahabatnya di kampus—oh itu membuat Rowena memiliki pertanyaan baru. "Sahabatmu yang itu, statusnya sama denganmu?" Rowena terkadang tak bisa mengerem rasa penasarannya, dia merutuk dalam hati melihat gadis itu terdiam mendengarnya, pasti Rowena menyinggung hati Helga sekarang. "Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Ya," potong Helga enteng, dia tadi terdiam karena ingat bahwa dia harus mengatakan idenya pada Rowena, harus! "Status kami sama," lanjut Helga tersenyum manis—merasa memberitahukan statusnya sendiri pada Rowena sekarang bukanlah masalah serius, "kami sama-sama Omega."

Tebakan Rowena benar, "Ahh kau Omega toh," tanggap Rowena mencoba biasa saja, tapi nada bicaranya tertarik, "sebenarnya aku—"

"Alpha," Helga memotong lagi, nyengir melihat ekspresi bengong Rowena, "aku tahu itu. Kau Alpha, 'kan?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu, itu sangat jelas," jawab Helga santai. "Oh—oh, oh Rowena! Aku ingin membicarakan ini denganmu dari tempo hari!" Seru Helga agak bersemangat, mendekat ke arah Rowena.

Serasa terpengaruh semangat Helga, Rowena juga menjadi antusias, "Apa, apa?"

Helga makin merapat ke Rowena, "Kau bilang kalau Mr Slytherin tidak mempunyai pasangan, 'kan?"

"Eh ya.." Rowena jadi bingung sendiri dengan pertanyaan Helga, "kenapa? Kau ingin jadi pasangannya?" baiklah, Rowena tak sudi mengatakan itu lantaran dia sudah menargetkan Helga dari awal.

"Bukaaann!" Balas Helga menggembungkan pipi kesal seraya memukul bahu Rowena, llau rautnya kembali semangat lagi, "begini, begini. Mr Slytherin masih belum memiliki pasangan, Godric juga tidak mau memiliki pasangan—aku lelah dengan sifat Godric yang itu—dan kita bisa menjodohkan mereka!" Ungkap Helga menggebu-gebu, "aku pikir mereka akan sangat cocok!"

Rowena diam mencerna usulan dari Helga, memang benar dia pasrah dengan kekeras kepalaan Salazar dalam masalah pasangan, dan ide Helga tadi nampak menarik—ralat, sangat menarik. "Benar juga," gumam Rowena pelan, setuju dengan ide menjodohkan kedua lelaki itu, "itu ide yang sangat bagus, Helga!" Tambah Rowena yang mulai menyadari keuntungan yang bisa dia ambil jika rencana ini berhasil.

Helga mengangguk senang lantaran Rowena setuju, "Kan, kan? Ayo lakukan ini, Ro!"

"Ayo!" Balas Rowena berapi-api, "kalau Salazar punya pacar mungkin aku bisa dapat kelonggaran waktu kerja dan kenaikan gaji mendadak!"

"Apa—" Helga tertawa mendengar ucapan Rowena, ternyata ini yang membuat Rowena ingin menyatukan kedua makhluk keras kepala yang _katanya_ tak ingin memiliki pasangan.

Rowena tersenyum pada Helga sebelum mengecek jam tangannya, "Wah, aku harus segera kembali ke rumah untuk mengerjakan laporan—ular itu benar-benar memberiku tugas banyak," dia mengumpat kecil walau wajahnya mematri senyuman senang, "ayo bicarakan besok lagi, oke?" Rowena segera berdiri diikuti Helga.

"Ya, boleh!" Helga memberikan Rowena cengiran manis, "uhm—Rowena?"

"_Yes_?" sahut Rowena saat dia membenarkan tatanan rambutnya, menoleh pada Helga.

Gadis itu nampak malu-malu, "Boleh aku meminta pelukan darimu?" pinta Helga pelan, wajahnya mulai merona.

"Ah—" Rowena terkekeh geli mendengar permintaan Helga, dia segera menepuk-nepuk kepala Helga dan menariknya ke dalam dekapan, mengelus surai pirang Helga sebentar dan kemudian melepaskannya. "Seperti itu?" tanya Rowena menggoda, Helga hanya menjawab dengan anggukan malu.

"Sampai jumpa, Rowena!" Pamit Helga melambaikan tangan pada Rowena yang berjalan ke utara, sementara Helga harus ke arah yang sebaliknya.

Rowena balik melambai, "Bertemu besok, Helga!"

**=o^o=**

Keesokannya di kantor.

Seperti biasa, pria bermarga Slytherin itu datang terlebih dahulu dari para asisten pribadinya, bahkan sang penasehat pun, Lucius, masih belum datang. Salazar telah terbiasa melakukan suatu hal sebelum orang lain melakukannya—bahkan Rowena yang _notabene_ rajin, kini sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya mengejek sang sahabat jika Rowena akhirnya datang dengan wajah kusut dan kantong mata agak menghitam lantaran kebiasaan melemburnya.

Tidak juga, itu karena Salazar yang memang sengaja menambah laporan Rowena.

"Kau datang juga akhirnya," ujar Salazar memutar kursi rodanya, tadi dia memandang ke luar jendela mahabesar sambil menunggu matahari naik ke atas, dan Salazar yang balik memandang Rowena terlihat heran. Tumben sekali Rowena kesurupan—tersenyum tanpa sebab pagi ini, biasanya muka datar bak jalan lah yang wanita itu tunjukkan, kemudian menyumpah serapahi Salazar.

"Kau selalu duduk di sana seperti orang tua," balas Rowena santai, merapikan mejanya yang sudah penuh dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan—ulah Salazar, tentu.

"Dan kau seperti kemasukan sesuatu pagi ini," Salazar membalas balik, "ada apa, eh? Punya orang disuka?"

Rowena membatu seketika, langsung saja gerakan tangannya tidak karuan ketika meletakkan sekotak penuh laporan di samping mejanya, dan Rowena menolehkan kepala ke Salazar, agak panik. "A-apa maksudmu?" sanggah Rowena berjalan cepat ke meja Salazar.

Alis Salazar tertarik ke atas, "_Fix _kau kemasukan setan sampai bertingkah bodoh seperti ini," hardik Salazar mengambil ponsel dari saku, membuka ponselnya dan sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Aku. Tidak. Bodoh!" Rowena memprotes, "kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Dasar pembual!"

"Pembual yang menjadi kenyataan, ya ya aku tahu, Ro," Salazar memutar matanya bosan, "kau pikir aku tak curiga dengan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini, Rowena? Berani sekali kau."

Wanita bermarga Ravenclaw tersebut berkeringat dingin menatap foto di galeri Salazar, segera merebut benda berbaterai itu dari tangan sang pemilik. Memandang cermat foto di mana terlihat dia bersama seorang gadis bersurai kuning sedang berpelukan—Helga, Salazar memotretnya ketika dia berpelukan dengan Helga. Netra sekelam laut milik Ro bergulir ke ujung layar, foto itu baru diambil malam lalu.

Lenyap sudah rasa takut Rowena tadi, "Kau membuntutiku?" tuntut Rowena hampir membanting _handphone_ Salazar.

"Aku tidak," jawab Salazar mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengikuti tadi malam!"

"Aku tak mengikutimu." Salazar berujar kalem, tapi tatapannya mengesal. "Kenapa kau tak bilang kau punya orang yang kau sukai, Ro? Kukira kita sahabat!"

Melipat tangan depan dada, Rowena bingung kenapa Salazar mendadak dramatis. "Memangnya kita sahabat?" balas Rowena sengit, "ini lebih seperti kau menjadikanku babumu."

"Oh sadar juga dirimu—"

"Apa?!"

Salazar menggeleng cepat, kadang-kadang dia takut dengan sifat galak Rowena yang terlalu 'luar biasa' menyeramkan bagi Salazar. "Kau harusnya bilang kalau mau PDKT atau apalah itu pada gadis ini," Salazar sekali lagi menunjukkan foto yang dia ambil, "aku bisa menghancurkan—ekhem, maksudku membiarkanmu mendekatinya."

Tatapan Rowena menyelidik, dia skeptis dengan ucapan Salazar tentunya. "Ah sudahlah," itu adalah tanggapan terakhir Rowena untuk Salazar yang pada akhirnya mengetahui rahasianya. "_By the way_, apa yang kau tulis di sini?" tanya Rowena penasaran, ingin mengambil kertas _note_ di atas meja kerja—sayang sekali Salazar merebutnya.

"_Nothing_," jawab Salazar menyeringai kecil, "Ro, bisa bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa?"

Salazar memandang ke arah Rowena, "Bantu aku mendekati bocah tengil bernama Godric Gryffindor."

**=o^o=**

Dari tadi pagi, Godric tak bisa berhenti mengoceh pada Helga tentang betapa menyebalkannya sang CEO muda bernama Salazar Slytherin, mengumpat dengan segala kata-kata umpatan lantaran masih kesal dengan sikap Salazar yang jauh dari ekspetasi di acara televisi. Helga juga lama-lama jenuh dengan semua curhatan Godric, tapi yang dia tahu; rencananya pasti akan berjalan lancar jika Godric sudah mengenal Salazar. Hanya tinggal merancang rencana lain agar keduanya makin dekat, Helga tak sabar mengatakannya pada Rowena.

"ARGH—dia benar-benar brengsek!" Entah yang ke berapa kalinya Godric mengatakan pria itu brengsek, sudah tidak bisa dihitung jari—apalagi dengan kata umpatan lainnya.

"Sudahlah," ujar Helga tenang, meminum kotak jusnya, "mungkin dia tertarik padamu," lanjut Helga menggoda, menyikut Godric.

"Tertarik?" Godric mendengus malas, "dalam mimpinya!"

Helga membuang napas, "Suatu hal yang bagus kalau Alpha tertarik padamu, bodoh," Helga menghardik pelan, memukul kepala belakang Godric.

Pemuda itu mengaduh, "Jangan memukulku juga!" Protes Godric menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "lagian aku masih tak tertarik mencari pasangan," tambahnya pelan—tak ingin Helga mendengar. "Lagipula, siapa wanita yang bersamamu tadi malam?"

Helga langsung berhenti dari aktivitas memakan roti lapisnya, menoleh pada Godric dengan _horror_. "Kau mengikutiku?"

"Tidak!" Bantah Godric menggeleng cepat, takut dengan aura seram Helga, "aku cuma kebetulan melihatmu saja!" Godric menambahkan penjelasan agar tak terkena amukan Helga.

"Oh," Helga mengangguk mengerti, "dia Rowena Ravenclaw, wakil direktur Mr Slytherin."

"Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya!?"

Helga nyengir pada Godric, "Kami tak sengaja bertemu, lalu berkenalan dan akhirnya saling bertemu tiap malam," jawab Helga berbunga—rasanya Godric tahu mengapa sifat Helga akhir-akhir ini berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau pernah bertemu Slytherin?"

"Tidak," jawab Helga menggeleng, "tapi Rowena sangatlah baik! Jangan coba-coba menganggapnya brengsek seperti Mr Slytherin yang selalu kau bicarakan tadi seolah kau menyukainya."

Godric merasakan wajahnya memanas, "A-aku tak menyukainyaa!" Rengek Godric sebal.

"Eeh apa ini? Aku mendengar Godric menyukai seseorang?"

"Ohh jadi Godric sudah besar, ya?"

Keduanya terkejut dengan kedatangan si kembar Weasley yang sangat mendadak, kedua pemuda berbeda status itu memberikan cengiran menggoda pada Godric.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak suka seseorang!" Balas Godric malu, memandang Fred dan George kesal, "kalian jaga bicara!"

Fred terbahak seraya mengacak surai merah Godric gemas, "Bicara tak bisa dijaga, ya 'kan Georgie?" George hanya mengangguk setuju, setuju dengan sang kakak dan memberikan kekehan pelan pada Godric.

George kemudian berkata, "Tapi benar lho, kalau Slytherin adalah orang yang keren," ungkap George cengengesan, "aku nge-_fans_ padanya."

"Lihat?" Helga mengerling pada si kembar termuda, "bahkan Georgie saja suka pada Mr Slytherin. Kenapa kau tidak?"

"Itu karena—"

Tiba-tiba orang tak dikenal mereka menghampiri meja mereka, "Ini," ujar orang itu tanpa basa-basi memberikan buket mawar merah pada Godric, dan melenggang begitu saja, meninggalkan keempatnya dalam keadaan cengo.

Godric segera mengecek siapa pengirimnya, tapi hanya ada inisial _S.S_. "Apa-apaan dia?!" Godric kemudian berseru kesal, keras pula. Tidak mementingkan beberapa orang melihatnya heran, sementara dia dengan sangat dongkol melihat sebuket mawar merah di depannya, ada note yang bertuliskan:

_'Jangan lupa meninggikan badan.'_

"Helga dia sangat brengsek!" Protes Godric pada Helga yang sibuk menertawainya bersama Fred dan George—bahkan tawa mereka lebih kencang dari seruannya tadi, "keren apanya? Dia menyebalkan sekali, demi Merlin!"

Helga tak bisa menanggapi protesan sahabatnya lantaran sibuk tergelak, dan Fred sebagai teman yang baik mewakilkan Helga. "Itu berarti dia mengincarmu sebagai pasangannya, 'Ric!"

"Huh? Apa-apaan? Aku tak mau!" Balas Godric marah, membanting buket itu ke atas meja—yang anehnya tidaklah rusak meski dibanting kuat-kuat oleh Godric.

"Tapi awas malah jatuh cinta," goda George jail, mencubit pipi Godric gemas.

Rona merah menyerang wajah Godric, merasakan pipinya memanas, "M-mana mungkin! Aku takkan jatuh cinta!" Sanggahnya sedikit terbata, "kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada orang brengsek sepertinya?!"

"Karena," George menjawab kalem, "di novel romantis seperti itu sih," lanjutnya lalu ikut tertawa.

"ARGH! AKU MEMBENCINYA!" Godric menahan jeritan amarahnya mengingat masih berada di kafetaria, tapi dia menggebrak meja keras, mengambil tas lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang masih sibuk menertawakan dirinya.

Fred pun meredakan tawa, "Apa kita perlu susul dia?"

Helga menggeleng, mengibaskan tangan seraya menahan diri untuk tidak tergelak lagi mengingat kejadian tadi. "Tak usah, aku tahu dia, nanti juga dia pasti ke apartemen atau lalu menyatakan kalau dia menyukai Mr Slytherin," ujar Helga santai, "Godric tak pandai berbohong, hari ini saja dia mengatakan kalau dia membenci Mr Slytherin. Tapi besok? Siapa tahu dia berbalik mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya," lanjut Helga menampilkan senyum misterius.

**=o^o=**

"Apa coba? Aku menyukai ular kampret itu? Idih, najis," gumam Godric merutuk, berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak sambil menendang-nendang kerikil.

Dia terus berjalan tanpa arah, sekedar menghibur diri untuk melupakan kejadian tadi di kafetaria—sungguh Godric sangat kesal mengingatnya. Kenapa Salazar sangat menyebalkan? Mentang-mentang dia adalah Alpha hingga dia bisa menindas Omega seenak hati, begitu? Godric menggertakkan gigi, memikirkan hal itu membuatnya muak—memaksanya berpikir jauh ke masa lampaunya yang Godric benci. Dia sangat tak suka orang yang mengandalkan status sosial dan jabatan untuk mengganggu orang yang lebih rendah.

Gryffindor itu mendecih, menyadari dirinya tersesat sendiri di hutan samping taman yang tadi dia jelajahi—dia bahkan tak sadar kalau dia memasuki hutan buatan. Godric mengadah ke atas, daun oranye yang gugur beraturan ternyata bisa menyembuhkan perasaan jengkelnya tadi meski sedikit, setidaknya Godric lupa dengan permasalahan tadi. "Oh aku harus memberitahu Helga," ujar Godric teringat, segera membuka ponselnya dan—

"Sialan! Kenapa baterainya habis?!" Dia mengguncang ponselnya yang menampakkan notif bahwa baterai telah habis dan perlu diisi ulang, "bagus sekali," ujarnya kembali kesal, mencoba berbalik dan mengikuti arah dia datang—siapa tahu berhasil.

Godric memilih berlari, mengikuti jalan tadi, dan nyatanya dia hanya memutari kawasan tadi. Lelah, Godric duduk di bawah pohon seraya mengatur napasnya yang berantakan karena terengah, dia memejamkan mata erat dan mencoba tak panik, memikirkan cara bagaimana dia bisa kembali. Tak jauh dari posisinya, dia sama sekali tak menyadari seorang pria bersurai keperakan yang selalu menjadi bahan kekesalannya datang sambil berjalan santai, _earphone_ terpasang satu di telinganya, sementara yang lain dibiarkan menggelantung begitu saja.

Pria itu—Salazar, menikmati lagu yang dialunkan dari Mp3 miliknya, dan berjalan-jalan di sini juga sudah menjadi hal kesukaannya, mumpung sedang dalam waktu istirahat. Dia meninggalkan kantor untuk mencari udara segar, dan memutuskan menuju kemari sendirian. Otaknya masih mereka balik percakapannya dengan Rowena tadi pagi.

_"Ap—kenapa harus Godric?"_

_"Entahlah, Ro, aku tertarik padanya."_

_"Hmm~? Benarkah? Ada alasan khusus?"_

_"...tidak ada."_

_"Kau tahu kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, Salazar."_

_"Ya begitu—intinya bantu aku dekat padanya, dia dekat dengan gadismu, 'kan? Aku butuh orang sepertinya."_

Dia dengan bodohnya mengatakan bahwa dia butuh Omega seperti Godric, ini bisa menjadi bahan ejekan Rowena padanya mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu.

Salazar membuang napas, dia ingin menuju sungai yang tak jauh dari sana jika saja dia tak menemukan pemuda yang dia incar duduk bersandar di pohon. "Godric?" beo Salazar pelan, segera menghampiri Godric, "hey—apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Salazar berjongkok dan menepuk bahu Godric.

Godric langsung membuka matanya dan hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah wajah tampan (tapi brengsek) Salazar yang begitu dekat dengannya, pemuda itu lantas berseru kaget, membuat Salazar turut kaget dan secara tak sengaja dahi mereka berbenturan.

"_Ouch_!" Rintih Godric mengelus dahinya, "jangan mengagetiku!"

"Kau yang jangan mengagetiku!" Balas Salazar membantu Godric berdiri dengan paksa, "kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku telah menemukanmu yang hampir pingsan di sini, bocah."

Godric menggembungkan pipi kesal, "Aku bukan bocah, ular!" Dia menolak bantuan Salazar untuk berdiri—meski Salazar masih memaksanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku—aku hanya jalan-jalan," jawab Godric pelan, memalingkan wajahnya.

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu? Kenapa kau duduk seakan pasrah sekali?"

"A-aku tersesat!" Godric membalas, bersedekap malu dengan pipi yang merona tipis, "aku tak pernah datang ke hutan ini dan aku tak tahu arah pulang."

Sontak Salazar menahan gelak tawanya mendengar jawaban Godric—dia berdehem guna menyembunyikannya, "Mau ke rumahku kalau begitu? Rumahku berada di dekat sini," tawar Salazar.

"Memangnya boleh?" tanya Godric semangat, tapi langsung menjaga sikapnya—pria di depannya adalah Alpha, dan dia seorang Omega, bagaimana kalau terjadi 'apa-apa' nantinya?

"Tentu," Salazar mengangguk, "aku takkan berbuat macam-macam padamu, bocah."

"Uhh berhenti memanggilku bocah!" Protes Godric sebal, tapi masih mengikuti langkah Salazar.

"Ya, ya terserah."

Mendadak, Godric merasa bahwa keputusannya ikut ke rumah Salazar menjadi salah besar.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Next Chapter; How the hell i don't love him?**_

.

_"Kau bilang kau takkan macam-macam!" Jerit Godric ngeri, mundur jauh dari Salazar yang makin mendekatinya._

_"Aku memang tidak macam-macam, Godric!" Balas Salazar menangkap Godric, dan Godric segera meronta—sayang Salazar jauh lebih kuat darinya._

_Godric memukul-mukul dada bidang Salazar, "Lepaskan aku!"_

_"Tidak," Salazar menggeleng, menahan Godric di atas sofa, "turuti saja perintahku dan kau takkan menyesal!"_

_Pemuda itu melawan Salazar yang menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu._


	5. How the hell i don't love him?

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Pair: Alpha!Salazar x Omega!Godric, Alpha!Rowena x Omega!Helga**

**Warning: Muggles!AU, AR, Omegaverse, SLASH, boys love, girls love, bxb, gxg, yaoi, yuri, maybe some incest, misstypos, crackpair, alur gaje total**

**DLDR! RnR if you want, but please Review~!**

**=o^o=**

Godric menatap mansion dengan kagum, mansion di depannya sangatlah indah walau tidak terlalu besar. Bergaya Eropa kuno dengan dinding warna hijau yang menyegarkan mata, beberapa pilar kecil yang ada di sana berwarna kelabu—apa pilar itu berbentuk ular? Godric makin kagum menyadari pilar-pilar tersebut memanglah dibuat seperti ular. Jalan setapak yang menghubungkan gerbang depan ke pintu masuk juga bersih dari rumput, halamannya tidaklah luas tapi tertata rapi dengan taman bunga kecil-kecilan menghias pinggir jalan.

Terletak di hutan walau tak terlalu jauh dari jalan mendukung suasana tenang mansion tersebut, dikelilingi banyaknya pohon lebat akan daun jingga yang berjatuhan teratur mengikuti arah angin. Godric mendecak takjub hanya melihat itu, matanya berbinar ketika kembali tersadar ada sekelompok hewan kecil dari hutan yang berkumpul dan bermain di halaman.

"Whoa, ini keren," puji Godric baru kali ini berkata dengan tulus pada pria di sampingnya, "aku tak tahu kau punya rumah sekeren ini! Kupikir akan seperti _flat _kecil membosankan yang penuh dengan lembar kantoran menumpuk di meja mana saja yang tersedia."

Ujung mata Salazar berkedut sebal mendengar pujian itu memiliki ejekan terselubung, "Kurang ajar," gumamnya menghela pasrah, menggeleng dan tak habis pikir mengapa Godric tak bisa menahan mulutnya supaya tidak berbicara lancang pada seseorang. "Ayo segera masuk," ajak Salazar menarik Godric yang masih terpesona akan keindahan taman di sana, menyeretnya pelan meski pemuda itu sendiri terlihat _'bodo amat'_.

Dan ketika Salazar membuka pintu depan, Godric makin terperangah takjub. Sebenarnya di dalamnya tidak terlalu banyak perabotan atau hiasan-hiasan dalam rumah layaknya kebanyakan mansion lain, tapi dengan perabotan apa adanya malah membuat kesannya makin nyaman. Lorong yang menghubungkan pintu depan dengan ruangan dalam tidak terlalu panjang, membagi jalan menjadi dua di ujung, di sepanjang lorong tidak terlalu banyak barang—hanya beberapa meja kecil di sisi masing-masing lorong yang berjarak agak jauh dengan taplak kain katun hijau polos, ditambah vas bunga yang kecil berisi beberapa tangkai mawar.

Interior mansion tidak terlalu ramai, dan Godric menyukainya. Dindingnya berwarna putih gading lembut, dan hampir semua jendela dibuka hingga sinar matahari lolos ke dalam, seluruh pemandangan di luar mansion nyaris terlihat. Mereka berjalan berdua dalam diam lantaran Godric sibuk mengagumi apa aja yang bisa dia lihat dalam mansion, sedangkan Salazar memang jarang membuka percakapan dengan siapapun. Langkah mereka akhirnya berhenti setelah dari lorong mereka belok ke arah kanan dan tidak sampai sepuluh meter mereka berbelok, kini dihadapkan dengan ruang tamu.

"Duduklah," suruh Salazar mengisyaratkan Godric duduk di sofa terdekat, "aku mengambilkan minum dulu untukmu. Kau terlihat lelah sekali hanya karena berlarian dalam hutan, itu tindakan yang bodoh, kau harus tenang jika tersesat."

Si Omega mendengus jengah walau pipinya merona tipis sebab ucapan Salazar mengandung fakta, "Ya, ya, ya," dia memutar mata malas dan menggerutu pelan meski Salazar telah pergi.

Beberapa saat dia menunggu, Godric bangkit lagi dari duduknya dan berjalan mengitari ruangan, memandang apapun yang menarik perhatiannya—dan menyedihkan karena semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut berhasil menarik minatnya, bahkan benda tak penting sekalipun. Tapi ada satu yang sedari tadi benar-benar menarik keingintahuan Godric lebih lanjut; bunga anyelir putih yang diawetkan dan disimpan aman-aman dalam kotak kaca, walau beberapa kelopak telah gugur. Godric memandang bunga itu kagum, padahal di lorong semuanya bunga mawar, tapi kotak kaca itu terisi keanggunan bunga anyelir.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh bagian ruang tamu, dan tidak ada lagi yang menarik perhatiannya selain bunga di depannya ini. Masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Salazar menyimpan bunga yang terlihat sudah lama sekali disimpan dan diawetkan, apa arti bunga itu bagi Salazar? Godric tidak tahu, dan malu mencari tahu—dia dikuasai ego agar tak bertanya jika sang pemilik perusahaan besar itu datang. Tetapi masih tidak ada tanda-tanda pria tersebut muncul. Godric menghela, rasanya bunga anyelir itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

Saat Godric berbalik, dia langsung menjerit histeris menemukan Salazar sudah ada di belakangnya dengan wajah yang tak berdosa telah mengagetkannya, lantas Godric mundur dan tangannya menyenggol kotak kaca itu. Salazar, reflek menahan kotak kaca tidak terjatuh—dia berhasil, tapi nampan yang dia pegang tadi kini terjatuh setelah menumpahkan Godric cairan berbau manis berwarna oranye gelap. Suara nampan dan gelas yang jatuh berkelontangan nyaring dan menggema. Sekarang Godric memandang ngeri dirinya sendiri yang basah akibat tumpahan teh.

"Untung tidak pecah," tapi Salazar malah melegakan barangnya tadi daripada mengurus lantai yang basah maupun Godric yang masih nampak tidak percaya.

"Untung matamu! Bajuku basah, sialan!" Protes Godric keras-keras, mencak-mencak kesal sendiri di tempat menunjuk beberapa bagian bajunya yang basah, sebagian besar di bagian bahu menurun ke lengan baju dan di bagian perut, celananya bahkan ikut kena.

Barulah Salazar menoleh ke arah Godric, mengecek keadaan pemuda itu yang telat dia lakukan lantaran terlalu panik kotak kaca berisi anyelir putih diawetkan bisa pecah. "Oh—oh aku tak sengaja," balas Salazar merasa tidak bersalah sedikitpun, "tapi kau bisa membersihkan dirimu di sini dan berganti pakaian dengan milikku yang lebih bersih. Kau juga bau keringat, kau tahu?"

"Tidak, tidak usah," tolak Godric sedikit memeras bagian bawah bajunya, "kalau aku pulang saja."

"Sekarang," balas Salazar cepat, "badanmu akan lengket kalau kau tidak segera mandi."

Godric tetap menggeleng, "Tidak perlu," jawabnya singkat.

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi, bersihkan dirimu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Sekarang."

"Jangan memerintahku!" Godric berujar sebal, tapi dia gelagapan sendiri menyadari Salazar melangkah menghampirinya, Godric berusaha menahan sikap. "Nanti saj—"

Salazar melepas paksa jaket tanpa lengan yang disandingkan _sweater_ merah yang dikenakan Godric, membuat Godric kembali terkejut dengan tindakan Salazar yang berhasil melepas jaketnya—sontak mendorong Salazar menjauh, ekspresi _horror_ menguasai wajahnya sekarang. _"Kau bilang kau _takkan macam-macam!" Jerit Godric kemudian dengan ngeri, mundur jauh dari Salazar yang makin mendekatinya dengan raut yang tak kalah sebal.

"Aku memang tidak macam-macam, Godric!" Balas Salazar berusaha menangkap Godric yang kabur memutari ruangan dan gerakan Godric sangat gesit, tapi tidak butuh lama Salazar berhasil menahan pemuda itu dan Godric segera meronta—sayang sekali tenaga Salazar jauh lebih kuat darinya dan tenaganya sendiri terkuras lantaran digunakan untuk berlari tadi.

Godric memukul-mukul dada bidang Salazar, memberontak kuat-kuat ketika Salazar melempar tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang sempat dia duduki tadi. "Lepaskan aku!" Godric berseru, ingin pergi dari Salazar yang masih menahannya.

"Tidak," Salazar menggeleng kecil tanpa penyesalan telah menindih Godric, menahan Godric di atas sofa dengan gampang, "turuti saja perintahku dan kau takkan menyesal!" Ujarnya tajam, tapi Godric masih tak mau mengalah.

Pemuda itu melawan Salazar yang menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini? Pria brengsek yang mengatakan tidak akan bermacam-macam padanya adalah seorang Alpha yang sangat disegani semua orang—kecuali Godric tentunya. Dia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas hebat sewaktu tangan Salazar perlahan membuka sweaternya ke atas, menggertakkan gigi menahan rasa malu ketika rasa geli menghampiri gara-gara jari jemari Salazar tak sengaja menyentuh perutnya yang rata dan menggoda.

Godric berjengit saat Salazar memegang pinggang rampingnya guna meminimalisir gerakan berontaknya agar berkurang, masalahnya Salazar menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif tapi dia tidak sadar melakukannya. Godric menahan lenguhan geli, tangannya mulai gemetar merasakan kegelian kian meningkat sebab pria itu—sepertinya—sengaja mengelus pinggangnya sangat pelan. Andai saja Salazar tahu perbuatannya membuat Godric terasa berada di neraka. Wajah pemuda itu makin merona hebat sampai ke telinga, sweater telah terangkat sampai atas perut—astaga kenapa Salazar melepasnya dengan perlahan?!

"Ah—tidak—" Godric tak sengaja kelepasan mendesah, benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya kali ini. Satu tangannya yang bebas mencengkram kemeja Salazar kuat-kuat, sementara tangannya yang lain ditahan di atas kepalanya sendiri oleh Slytherin itu.

Salazar, yang seolah disadarkan pemikiran sehatnya, langsung memberhentikan ' kegiatan-membuka-sweater-milik-Godric' walau dia masih menahan pergerakan Godric. Dia memandang Godric yang pasrah di bawahnya, dengan tubuh yang agak gemetaran dan sedikit berkeringat, mulut mungilnya terbuka karena napasnya tersengal, wajah Godric sepenuhnya merah dengan mata yang agak berkaca menyerah padanya. Baju yang terangkat hampir ke dadanya juga memperlihatkan kulit mulus dengan perut rata dan pinggang ramping yang pas di tangannya. Rona tipis menyerang wajah rupawan Salazar, disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini membuat insting Alphanya berkata bahwa dia harus menyerang Godric—

Salazar sadar! Kau tidak mau merusak Omega manis nan menggemaskan sebelum waktunya, 'kan?

Pria itu cepat-cepat beranjak dari atas Godric, salah tingkah sendiri saat Godric bangun dan duduk lagi seraya membenarkan bajunya. Dada mereka naik turun dengan cepat bersamaan, kedua jantung sama-sama berdetak lebih kencang seakan memacu darah berkumpul di wajah, bisa-bisa dari kepala mereka keluar kepulan asap. Lengang sebentar, Salazar akhirnya kembali mengajak Godric untuk membersihkan diri—kali ini Godric langsung menuruti.

Mengikuti Salazar yang berjalan di depan dengan menunduk, dia bisa bernapas lega ketika pintu kamar mandi tertutup, dia bisa sendirian lagi. Badan Godric merosot turun saat punggungnya menyender ke pintu yang ditutup olehnya, dia masih mencoba menetralisir debar jantungnya yang masih belum puas dengan berdetak tak beraturan, masih bisa merasakan panas di pipi mengingat kejadian tadi. Salazar benar-benar kelewatan—baiklah Godric tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Salazar.

Memutuskan tak memikirkannya, Godric langsung berdiri dan menuju ke arah bathtub dan menyalakan keran yang mengucurkan air hangat sementara dia membasahi diri terlebih dahulu dengan shower yang tersedia. Di guyuran shower, air mata Godric keluar, baru pertama kali ini dia mengalaminya dan itu sangat mengejutkannya. Beberapa tetes air mata yang mengalir jatuh membuatnya tersadar, buliran yang keluar dari kelopaknya terjadi begitu saja tanpa rasa sesak yang menyertai. Godric menggelengkan kepala kuat dan menghapus air mata. Dia beralih dari shower menuju bathtub, berendam sampai hidung.

Dia bergumam tak jelas, matanya memandang kesal sekitar, takut-takut ada kejadian yang tak diinginkannya lagi. Godric lagi-lagi menghela, jarang sekali dia membuang napas berat seperti ini. Lalu jemari lentiknya menyentuh pipi yang tadi terbekas aliran air mata, Godric mengerucutkan bibirnya karena bisa-bisanya dia menangis tadi walau sebentar. Mana tangisan itu terasa biasa saja, tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Kemudian dia berjengit lagi dan menyembunyikan diri dalam air mendengar ketukan pintu yang muncul tiba-tiba.

_"Godric."_

"Oh, Salazar," gumam Godric mendengar suara berat yang dia kenali dari balik pintu.

_"Tentang tadi—maafkan aku, oke? Aku kelepasan."_

Godric tidak menjawab malahan mengangguk meski tahu Salazar tak bisa melihatnya dari balik pintu yang tertutup, dia pun menunggu lanjutan perkataan Salazar sembari duduk di pinggiran bathtub—Godric sudah terlalu lama berendam hingga memutuskan menyudahinya.

_"Kuharap kau memaafkanku. Itu tindakan yang tidak sopan pada Omega yang belum ditandai, 'kan?"_

Pemuda tersebut terkekeh geli, Salazar memang benar, tapi mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari seorang Salazar Slytherin membuatnya ingin tertawa. Lalu kaki jenjang Godric akhirnya menapak di lantai setelah agak lama duduk di bibir bathtub, melangkah ke tempat handuk dan mengambilnya.

_"Jadi—kau memaafkanku?"_

"Tentu saja!" Balas Godric keras, dengan riang membuka pintu di mana Salazar masih senantiasa berdiri dan menerjang Salazar dalam pelukan—di saat itulah Godric membuang jauh-jauh semua prasangkanya pada Salazar yang ternyata bisa bersikap manis seperti sekarang, tersenyum lebar sedangkan Salazar yang agak terkaget menahan keseimbangan mereka berdua supaya tak terjatuh.

Salazar mematri senyuman tipis, mengacak surai merah Godric yang masih basah, "Baguslah."

"Ah—bajumu jadi basah juga," ujar Godric polos, memandang bersalah kemeja Salazar yang jadi basah lantaran pelukannya tadi.

"Tidak apa," balas Salazar, "aku bawakan pakaian ganti. Cepatlah berpakaian agar tidak kedinginan."

Godric langsung nyengir mendengarnya, "_Yes_, Sir!" Jawabnya patuh, mengambil tumpukan pakaian dari Salazar dan kembali menutup pintu.

Salazar memandang pintu yang tertutup, gemas dengan tingkah Godric tadi. Godric mulai mempercayainya meski dia hampir kehilangan kendali tadi, membuat Salazar bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya mulai jatuh cinta?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Next Chapter; I think you are in love**_

.

_"Kenapa kau tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu?" Rowena yang baru saja datang, agak bergidik ngeri memandang atasannya tersenyum tanpa alasan memandang matahari terbit dari jendela kantor._

_"Hm? Tidak ada," jawab Salazar seadanya, tetap tidak melunturkan senyuman di wajahnya._

_Rowena skeptis, "Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh dengan teman Helga."_

_Salazar tersedak ludahnya mendengar perkataan Rowena._

_._

_"Godric berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh!" Hardik Helga lama-lama kesal melihat Godric tersenyum lebar tiap saat tanpa henti, "kau butuh obat untuk heatmu atau bagaimana?"_

_Godric tidak membalas, malahan tertawa pelan dan balik melihat Helga, "Aku tak apa, hanya senang saja!"_

_Helga memutar mata, "Jangan bilang perkataan Fred dan George waktu itu benar?"_

_Pipi sang Gryffindor langsung bersemu merah._


	6. I think you are in love

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Pair: Alpha!Salazar x Omega!Godric, Alpha!Rowena x Omega!Helga**

**Warning: Muggles!AU, AR, Omegaverse, SLASH, boys love, girls love, bxb, gxg, yaoi, yuri, maybe some incest, misstypos, crackpair, alur gaje total**

**DLDR! RnR if you want, but please Review~!**

**=o^o=**

Bayangan pemuda bersurai merah berstatus Omega menerjangnya dengan pelukan itu masih melekat di pikiran Salazar. Rasa hangat yang menjalar ke dalam dirinya merasakan dekapan mereka beberapa waktu lalu seakan tidak pernah menghilang, terngiang-ngiang oleh Salazar dan dia menyukainya. Ah, benar-benar deh, sedikit sentuhan seperti itu saja membuat Salazar kepikiran sendiri. Bagaimana dengan yang 'lebih'? Salazar tak sabar menantinya, yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah menarik perhatian Godric agar selalu tertuju padanya.

Seorang Alpha butuh pendamping, dan pendamping yang sangat sempurna itu adalah seorang Omega, bukan?

Ya, sepertinya Salazar sudah punya target Omega miliknya sendiri.

Kini dia hanya tinggal memikirkan cara agar Godric bisa jatuh hati padanya, mengingat Godric itu pemuda berkepala batu dan senang denial dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tempo hari Godric masih memperlihatkan sikap tsun—ketusnya pada Salazar, dan setelah kejadian di mana Salazar kehilangan kendali, sikap Godric berbanding terbalik dengan yang pertama—menjadi manis dan murah senyum pada Salazar. Kebalik sih memang, tapi Godric—pastinya—penuh kejutan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu?"

Dan Rowena yang baru saja datang, agak bergidik ngeri memandang atasannya tersenyum tanpa alasan memandang matahari terbit dari jendela kantor. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang dipikirkan oleh Salazar, apa gantian pria itu yang kesurupan kali ini? Jarang sekali ular brengse—Slytherin tersebut tersenyum, boro-boro senyum, mengangkat ujung mulutnya lebih dari setengah senti saja tidak. Kecuali jika Salazar dalam mode kejamnya melemparkan banyak laporan pada sang sahabat. Kadang Rowena memang bisa seperti burung yang berkicau tanpa henti jika Salazar dengan sengaja menambah tugasnya.

"Hm? Tidak ada," jawab Salazar seadanya, tetap tidak melunturkan senyuman di wajah rupawannya. Kepalanya sekarang dipenuhi oleh bayangan Godric sedang tersenyum manis, ah sejak kapan Salazar mendadak bucin seperti ini pada pemuda tengil itu? Mereka baru saja berkenalan satu sama lain, dan Salazar merasakan hatinya jatuh pada Godric.

Wah, keajaiban dunia.

Rowena hanya skeptis dengan jawaban Salazar, terdegar sangat mencurigakan, "Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh dengan teman Helga," tukas wanita tersebut cepat, merapikan meja kerjanya yang bersebrangan dengan milik sang atasan.

Salazar tersedak ludahnya mendengar perkataan Rowena, lantas segera berdehem ketika Rowena menolehkan kepala dengan cepat padanya. "Tidak, tentu tidak," balas Salazar mengibaskan tangan, menghindari tatapan Rowena yang makin menyelidik, "sebaiknya kau fokus saja bekerja saat ini, akan ada klien yang datang nanti jam delapan."

"Kau tahu aku tidak percaya denganmu, Salazar."

"Ya sudah percaya saja padaku."

Muncul perempatan imajiner di kening Rowena mendengar balasan Salzar yang begitu spontan dan menyebalkan didengar. Tapi enggan berdebat lebih lanjut, Rowena memilih mengiyakan. Toh dia sudah berencana nanti siang akan bertemu si gadis incarannya dan Rowena tak mau Salazar merusak mood miliknya.

**=o^o=**

Sebenarnya kejadian di Manor Slytherin saat itu membuat Godric selalu malu jika mengingatnya kembali, kenapa sih dia tidak menahan diri saat itu agar tak memeluk pria menyebalkan yang memiliki nama lengkap Salazar Slythershi—Slytherin? Ah, Godric tak mengerti lagi dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia masih sebal lantaran CEO sialan itu selalu mengejeknya saat itu, entah memang benar ejekan atau hanya godaan saja yang pasti Godric sebal. Ingin rasanya melmpar sesuatu pada wajah songong Salazar, tapi Godric masih punya kendali—tidak seperti Salazar kemarin.

Ah.

Dia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas lagi mengingatnya. Salazar nyaris mencumbunya, dan Godric tidak bisa apa-apa selain menyerah di bawah Salazar—astaga kenapa sih dia? Godric harusnya bisa melawan! Tapi rasanya, jika yang melakukannya adalah Salazar, dia sama sekali tak bisa menolak dengan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh sang Ular. Terkadang otaknya memutar kembali memori memalukan itu di tempat (dan terkadang) waktu yang tidak tepat. Godric merutuk sendiri, tapi dia tak bisa untuk meredakan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Godric berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh!" Hardik Helga yang lama-lama kesal sendiri melihat Godric tersenyum lebar tiap saat tanpa henti walau Godric sedang bersamanya seperti sekarang, "kau butuh obat untuk heat-mu atau bagaimana?" tanya Helga sambil mendesah malas—baiklah Godric memang tidak bisa ditebak, tapi jika begini terus Helga juga tak tahan.

Godric tidak membalas, malahan tertawa pelan dan balik melihat Helga seraya merangkul gadis itu dengan akrab, "Aku tak apa, hanya senang saja!" Itu memang benar, dia merasa sangat senang tanpa sebab hari ini. Entah karena Salazar mengiriminya pesan ejekan tadi pagi atau karena dia bangun terlalu awal tadi, yang pasti Godric senang, dan perasaan bahagianya tidak luntur dalam waktu yang cepat.

Helga memutar mata bosan, "Jangan bilang perkataan Fred dan George waktu itu benar?" tebak Helga menatap Godric lekat-lekat, meski tangannya bergerak mengambil botol mineral di dekatnya dan membuka tutupnya, bersiap meminum—dan mungkin menyiram Godric jika Godric melebarkan senyuman, beruntunglah dugaannya tadi tidak benar.

Pipi sang Gryffindor langsung bersemu merah mendengar tebakan sahabatnya—entah benar atau tidak yang pasti Godric takkan mau memberitahu Helga. "Tidak ih! Ngapain juga suka CEO sialan seperti dia? Aku tak sudi!" Balas Godric keras-keras, melipat tangannya depan dada dan memandang arah lain agar Helga tak melihat wajahnya yang kini semerah rambutnya sendiri.

Gantian Helga yang menarik bibirnya ke atas mendengar balasan Godric, "Tapi aku tak bilang apapun tentang Mr Slytherin loh," timpal Helga langsung menahan tawa melihat warna merah kini merambat ke telinga Godric.

Sialan, Godric malah terkena jebakan kata dari Helga.

"T-tetap saja aku tak menyukainya!" Godric menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sekali lagi merasa sangat malu. Dia tak ingin membayangkan semerah apa dirinya sekarang. Tapi pastinya, Godric memanglah tidak menyukai Salazar—

Atau belum?

_'AAAHH Godric jangan bayangkan!'_ Pikir Gryffindor muda itu menggelengkan kepala cepat lantaran pemikirannya sendiri.

"Seorang Godric Gryffindor bisa malu seperti ini?" ejekan Helga sukses membuat Godric makin tersipu, langsung menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja—tak bisa berani memandang ke arah Helga, ataupun sekedar melihat ke arah sekitar. Helga terkekeh lantaran sikap Godric sekarang, lalu memberhentikan tawanya ketika menyadari seseorang mendekati mereka, "Hey, Godric," Helga memanggil dengan pandangan tak percaya, tapi Godric tidak mendengarnya, "Godric—"

"Oi, Bocah."

Godric, otomatis terlonjak kaget, mendengar panggilan yang akhir-akhir ini sering ditujukan padanya, hampir saja tersandung jatuh saat dia berdiri karena terkejut. Godric memandang pria yang kini di depannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, "Tunggu," Godric berkata dengan cepat menyadari siapa pria bermasker dan bertopi itu, meneguk ludah dengan raut wajah horor, "kenapa kau bisa—"

"Ikut aku."

Tanpa basa-basi, Godric ditarik pergi dari sana setelah pergelangannya digenggam dengan erat dan lembut, meninggalkan Helga yang hanya bisa menatapnya antusias—rencana Helga akan berhasil!

**=o^o=**

"Tunggu dulu—"

Godric melepaskan paksa genggaman di tangannya ketika mereka berdua telah berjalan jauh dari kafetaria kampusnya, sedangkan pria itu, pria yang sejak tadi berada di pikirannya dan sempat membuatnya _dilemma_ apakah benar dia menyukainya atau tidak. Godric menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang (berusaha) serius, tapi jatuhnya gagal dan terkesan dia gugup sekarang.

"Ke mana kau akan menculikku?"

"Aku tak menculikmu," Salazar Slytherin berkata dengan nada jengah, Godric memang sukses untuk selalu membuatnya darah tinggi kadang-kadang.

Beruntung Godric manis.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di kampusku juga? Darimana kau tahu aku di kafetaria? Kau punya mata-mata ya, di sana?!" Godric mulai menuduh Salazar, menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Salazar dengan raut curiga yang kentara sekali. "Kau tidak akan membawaku ke hotel, 'kan?!"

Salazar lantas menyentil dahi Godric keras-keras, membuat Godric mengaduh—tapi Salazar mengabaikannya. "Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, bocah," balas Salazar memijit pangkal hidungnya, "aku mau saja membawamu ke sana tapi kau pasti akan mencakarku di tengah jalan."

"Hah? Apa katamu?!" Pipi Godric merona kembali mendengarnya dan langsung menjauh beberapa langkah dari Salazar, "jadi itu benar?"

"Tidak."

"Oh syukurlah—"

"Tidak salah."

Dan Godric sukses menonjok bahu Salazar keras.

_Mampus,_ ujar Godric dalam hati melihat gantian Salazar yang merintih, _suruh siapa kembali menjailinya._

"Tapi, memangnya kita mau ke mana sih?" tanya Godric benar-benar penasaran, memandang Salazar dengan pandangan tak bersalah lantaran telah menonjok pria itu. Mereka terus saja berjalan sejak tadi, memasuki taman yang berada dekat di universitas Godric.

Salazar tidak membuka suara selama beberapa saat, kemudian menoleh pada Godric, "Taman bermain."

"Eh?" Godric mengangkat alisnya bingung, "ngapain?"

"Kencan."

Salazar berhasil menghindari tonjokan kedua Godric yang akan menyasar di perutnya. "Tentu saja main," timpal Salazar cepat, tak ingin Godric kembali menghujaninya dengan pukulan lain.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Godric bertanya sambil merengut, berusaha mati-matian agar wajahnya tidak memerah, padahal jantungnya kini berdegup kencang lantaran Salzar juga secara tidak langsung memang mengajaknya kencan.

Salazar tidak menjawab, malahan mengangkat bahu—balasan yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Godric. "Kenapa tidak? Sesekali aku juga ingin menyegarkan pikiran dari tugas sebagai CEO," ujar Salazar kemudian, memasukkan tangan ke saku jaketnya.

Salazar memang memakai pakaian kasualnya sekarang, Godric baru menyadari itu ketika mereka keluar dari kampus tadi. Salazar hanya memakai kaos putih polos dengan jaket berwarna hijau, dan celana _jeans_ berwarna gelap. Pakaian yang sangat sederhana, ditambah dengan topi dan masker yang dipakai. Godric pertamanya mengira Salazar tetap akan memakai setel pakaian yang lebih formal walaupun kasual, tapi dia tak menyangka bahwa perkiraannya berbeda dari kenyataannya sekarang.

"Apa lihat-lihat, naksir?"

"Apa sih?!" Godric menggembungkan pipi kesal, mencubit pinggang Salazar dengan gemas—apakah Salazar memang narsis seperti ini, atau hanya padanya Salazar bertingkah menyebalkan? "Hanya saja, kukira kau orang dengan tipe _'workaholic'_ begitu," Godric mengutip kata itu dengan nyengir lebar, "ternyata kau bisa lelah dengan pekerjaan juga? Wah."

Salazar memutar mata bosan, "Aku tidak terlalu maniak bekerja. Katakan hal itu pada tangan kananku nanti."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya terkekeh manis. "Kemarilah sebentar," suruh Godric agar Salazar mendekat, Salazar hanya mengiyakan dan makin mendekat dengan Godric.

Lalu, Godric tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Salazar, membuat Salazar tersentak seketika. Dia ingin bergerak, tapi tubuhnya seakan membeku ketika netra delima Godric itu sesaat memandang netra hijaunya dengan dalam. Tangan Godric mulai bergerak, Salazar berharap Godric tak bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya yang makin cepat, Salazar masih menanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Godric. Apa yang akan Godric perbuat? Kini tangan Godric mulai ke belakang kepalanya, dan jarak wajahnya dengan Godric juga makin menipis sebab Godric sedikit menjinjit.

Salazar merasakan pipinya memanas merasakan napas Godric di sekitar lehernya. Beberapa senti lagi, beberapa senti lagi maka bibir mereka akan bersentuhan, dan—

"Sudah!"

Godric berkata dengan sangat riang sambil menjauhkan lagi badannya, tersenyum ceria sambil memegang masker yang kini dipakai oleh Salazar, tapi tidak lagi. "Kalau begini 'kan lebih baik," ujar Godric menambahkan sambil cengengesan, memandang Salazar yang tak lagi menutup sebagian wajah rupawannya. "Eh? Kau demam?" Godric bertanya dengan raut polos, sedikit menelengkan kepala ke samping melihat muka Salazar memerah sekarang.

Apa Godric tadi sengaja? Salazar tidak tahu, yang dia tahu dia bisa pingsan kapan saja dengan tindakan Godric tadi yang begitu, 'mengundang'.

"Tidak, tidak apa," Salazar memalingkan muka ke arah lain, berusaha mengontrol dirinya lagi. _Ini masih di tempat umum, Salazar, tenanglah, _ujarnya dalam hati sambil mengelus dada.

"Beneran tidak apa?"

"Iya, aku tak apa, Godric."

"Tapi wajahmu masih merah loh."

Salazar ingin _headbang_ rasanya, mengusap wajahnya gusar sebelum menolehkan kepala ke Godric dan kembali mendekatkan jarak mereka. "Apa sekarang terlihat merah?" tanya Salazar dengan raut serius, sementara Godric mulai gugup sendiri.

Wajah Salazar benar-benar terlihat sempurna di mata Godric, aura aristokrat dari Salazar menguar dengan sangat jelas. "Uhh, ya," jawab Godric mengalihkan penglihatan dari Salazar, melirik arah lain—ingin sekali Salazar kembali menormalkan jarak mereka.

Akhirnya Salazar mengembangkan senyuman tipis, "Sekarang gantian kau ya, yang demam?" Salazar berujar pelan diiringi kekehan, menempelkan punggung tangan di dahi Godric.

"T-tidak!" Jawab Godric cepat, lantas menyingkirkan tangan Salazar dengan segera, rona merah lagi-lagi menyelimuti wajah manisnya.

Salazar kembali terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Godric, "Ayo ke taman bermain," ajak Salazar kemudian, mengulurkan tangan pada Godric.

Sejenak, Godric ragu, tapi pada akhirnya dia menerima uluran tangan Salazar. Sama sekali tak menolak genggaman sang Slytherin kali ini, malahan balik menggenggam tangan besar—dan ternyata terasa hangat—mili Salazar dengan erat. Berdua mereka menuju ke arah taman bermain dengan genggaman tangan yang sama sekali tak dilepaskan.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Next Chapter; Date? Not a date!**_

.

_"Jadi, ini kencan."_

_"Bukan!"_

_"Iya."_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Iya."_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Iya."_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Iya."_

_"Baiklah, ini kencan."_

_"..."_

_._

_"Aku merelakan ciuman pertamaku."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Ya." Godric mengangguk mantap dan memandang Salazar mantap._


	7. Date? Not a date!

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Pair: Alpha!Salazar x Omega!Godric, Alpha!Rowena x Omega!Helga**

**Warning: Muggles!AU, AR, Omegaverse, SLASH, boys love, girls love, bxb, gxg, yaoi, yuri, maybe some incest, misstypos, crackpair, alur gaje total**

**DLDR! RnR if you want, but please Review~!**

**=o^o=**

Hiruk pikuk keramaian di taman bermain terdengar jelas, banyaknya orang-orang yang datang—entah bersama teman, kekasih ataupun keluarga. Saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama, menikmati semua permainan serta wahana yang tersedia, dilengkapi fasilitas lain. Tak heran banyak yang menjadikan taman bermain sebagai destinasi liburan maupun _refreshing_. Gelak tawa anak-anak maupun obrolan-obrolan remaja dan perbincangan antar orang dewasa yang masih seputar menyegarkan pikiran, semuanya ada di sini, lengkap.

Godric memandang sekitar dengan netra delima yang berbinar cerah, sangat bersemangat, tidak sabar mencoba wahana-wahana seru. Tak hentinya dia mendecak kagum, memang Godric jarang sekali menuju kemari karena tugas yang menghalangi, dan karena uang tentunya. Sedangkan Salazar, dia tidak tertarik melihat sekitar, hanya memfokuskan pandangan pada Godric yang sudah antusias. Salazar pikir Godric mungkin akan berkali-kali lipat lebih hiperaktif saat ini.

"Aku tidak punya uang banyak loh," ujar Godric memberitahu, menoleh ke arah pria tersebut dan nyengir lebar, "bayarin!" Dan seperti biasa, Godric selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Tapi Salazar tidak keberatan, toh dia yang mengajak kemari. "Tentu," dia membalas dengan santai, memasukkan sebelah tangan ke saku celana, "kau mau ke mana dulu? _Roller coaster_? Ah, kau tidak takut naik itu, 'kan?" Salazar dengan nada mengejeknya yang kentara memandang Godric penasaran, seolah berpikir Godric benar-benar takut menaiki _roller coaster._

"Hah! Mana mungkin takut!" Godric menepuk dadanya bangga, sangat bangga sekali seolah itu hal yang wajib diapresiasi, "Salazar mungkin yang takut," lanjutnya memeletkan lidah pada Salazar, lantas tertawa.

Salazar memutar matanya bosan, mengikuti Godric dari belakang dan membiarkan pemuda tersebut mengoceh sendiri sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ke area _roller coaster_ berada. Tidak lama, tapi antriannya panjang. Salazar sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat sejauh apa antrian—ternyata tidak sepanjang yang dia kira, mungkin beberapa menit lagi mereka bisa naik. Hanya saja, Salazar ingin tertawa melihat Godric harus melompat-lompat di tempat guna mengecek kapan giliran mereka, dan Godric mengeluh karena tidak sampai.

"Pendek sih," komentar Salazar seraya mengangkat bahu mendengar keluhan Godric, menepuk pundak Gryffindor muda itu seakan menyuruh Godric berhenti mencoba mengecek.

"Aku tidak pendek! Hanya kurang tinggi!" Godric membalas sebal, menonjok lengan Salazar—Godric yakin tingginya pasti bertambah beberapa senti, hanya tidak sekarang, tapi Godric yakin! "Salazar saja yang kayak tiang listrik," Godric mencibir, masih tidak terima Salazar sangat tinggi, "makan apa sih?"

"Tiang listrik."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi pemuda bersurai merah itu mendengar jawaban asal Salazar. "Serius!" Protesnya, menggembungkan kedua pipi.

"Serius kok," Salazar mengangguk mantap, "kau pasti dulu makan wastafel, makanya pendek." _Smirk _tipis terpoles di paras rupawan sang CEO mengesalkan tersebut ketika Godric lagi-lagi menonjok lengannya, Salazar akan menambahkan dalam buku catatan bahwa menggoda Godric adalah jadwal tetap mulai dari sekarang. "Lagipula kau suka sekali memukul sih," Salazar mengelus bagian terakhir badannya yang terkena pukulan Godric, tak bisa dipungkiri terasa sakit.

"Untuk melindungi diri," balas Godric dengan anggukan percaya diri, "kalau ada orang yang berani macam-macam denganku hanya karena aku Omega, aku bisa menonjok wajahnya!" Godric melanjutkan dengan suara gemas sambil melemaskan tangan, tersenyum lebar seolah itu hal yang menyenangkan.

"Alasan yang bagus. Tapi kenapa kau selalu memukulku? Aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun," tanya Salazar dengan bingung, menaikkan sebelah alis melihat Godric malah nampak berpikir keras.

"Suka saja sih."

_Anak ini_, batin Salazar kesal mendengar jawaban yang sama sekali tidak berdosa dari Godric.

Selepas itu Godric langsung menambahkan, "Lagian kata siapa kau tidak punya salah? Banyak malah!" Dia menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Salazar, mendengus kecil menyadari Salazar malah terlihat bodo amat. "Pertama, kau hampir kelepasan di manormu itu," Godric membentuk angka satu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Salah siapa memang tidak mau disuruh mandi dulu?" balas Salazar tidak terima, memang dia hampir kebablasan tapi setidaknya masih bisa menahan diri, bukan?

"Salah siapa yang menumpahkanku teh?!" Godric balik nyolot, memandang nyalang ke arah Salazar.

Ujung mata si Ular berkedut mendengarnya, "Salah siapa harus kaget dan hampir memecahkan kotak kacanya? Hah?"

Godric merengut lantaran Salazar tiba-tiba berkata sambil menyentak, sebenarnya adalah salah mereka berdua—tapi ego menguasai mereka, tak ingin mengakui kesalahan masing-masing. Lagipula Godric memang tidak sengaja menyenggol kotak kaca berisi bunga anyelir diawetkan itu, Godric masih terpesona dengan bunga tersebut. Juga sampai sekarang tetap penasaran, mengapa Salazar menyimpannya. Seolah-olah bunga itu sangat penting bagi Salazar. Pernah Godric tak sengaja memikirkannya terlalu keras suatu malam, dua hari setelah dia pulang dari manor Slytherin, dan itu malah membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Omong-omong," Godric pada ujungnya tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, "kenapa kau mengawetkan bunga itu? Spesial sekali sepertinya," tambahnya kemudian, tapi Salazar bahkan tidak lagi menoleh padanya.

Apa Salazar marah karena Godric bertanya?

"Sebentar lagi giliran kita," Salazar mengalihkan topik, "akan kujawab itu nanti. Ayo," dia menarik pergelangan tangan Godric untuk segera maju lagi.

Gryffindor muda itu merengut lagi, tapi memilih tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh karena tepat setelah itu giliran mereka tiba. Godric langsung bersemangat lagi dan gantian menarik Salazar agar mereka duduk di bagian paling depan. Setelah semuapenumpang memasang alat pengaman masing-masing, kereta mulai dijalankan pelan, menanjak naik secara perlahan hingga di puncak paling tertinggi. Godric menahan napas menantikan saat-saat ini, berpegangan erat sementara Salazar bahkan tak mau repot-repot, malahan melipat tangan depan dada dan memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Godric." Dia memanggil dengan tiba-tiba.

Godric menyahut menahan girang karena—sebentar lagi _roller coaster_ akan meluncur, "Ya?"

"Tentang pertanyaanmu tadi, itu adalah pemberian."

Dan Godric langsung menoleh tak percaya. "Pemberia—AAAAHHH!"

_Roller coaster _meluncur lebih dulu memotong ucapan Godric.

**=o^o=**

Salazar melempar kaleng minuman pada Godric yang nampak linglung di bangku yang tersedia di dekat area wahana pertama yang mereka naiki, segera ditangkap Godric dan langsung meminumnya cepat. Salazar mendengus iba seraya menggelengkan kepala memandang Godric, "Kau bilang tidak takut tadi," dia mencibir seraya duduk di samping Godric, dan Omega itu mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku benar tidak takut!" Godric membantah keras-keras.

"Lalu kenapa kau meremas tanganku kuat?"

Hangat menjalar di pipi Godric ketika pria itu mengibaskan lengannya dengan tatapan menuntut pada Godric, lantas Godric nyengir. "Cuma tak ingin kau jatuh saja, hehe," dan tertawa tak bersalah.

"Alasan yang sangat bodoh, kalau kau mau tahu." Salazar memutar matanya malas, tapi tangannya mengacak surai Godric dengan sangat gemas.

Godric nyengir. "Ayolah jangan memberantaki rambutku," dia menyingkirkan tangan Salazar tetapi Salazar tetap mengacak surai kemerahan pemuda itu, sama sekali tak mengindahkan protesan Godric. Walau Godric sebenarnya, suka saat Salazar melakukan itu—tapi mana mau dia mengakuinya? Kapanpun tidak akan.

Garis bibir Salazar yang pertamanya datar kini tertarik ke atas walau tak sampai sesenti, tapi Godric menyadarinya dan dia merasakan pipinya makin menghangat. "Apa rambut Omega memang halus seperti ini atau kau pakai sampo khusus bayi?"

"Ap—sialan!" Godric dengan kesal (lagi-lagi) menonjok lengan Salazar, "Aku pakai sampo biasa, tahu!"

"Ah, kirain," tanggap Salazar enteng, lantas berdiri lagi dan mengulurkan tangan pada Godric, "ayo, kita baru main satu dan kau mau _tepar_? Jangan lemah, Godric."

Alis Godric saling menaut mendengarnya, sejenak memandang tangan Salazar yang terulur kepadanya. Sejenak dahi Godric mengerut, dia ingin merasakan lagi kenyamanan saat mereka bergandengan tangan, karena Godric merasa aman saat Salazar menggenggam tangannya seperti tadi. Tapi sekarang Godric malu untuk menyambutnya, dia menggerakkan tangan ragu guna menggapai uluran Salazar yang masih setia menunggunya. Sampai ada seseorang tak sengaja menabrak Salazar dari belakang.

Salazar menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis kini mengelus dahinya sambil merintih kecil, "Perhatikan sekitarmu, Nona," teguran Salazar langsung membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah—dan menyebabkan menabrak orang lain.

Orang yang Salazar kenal.

"Hati-hati, Helga."

"A-ah maaf."

Godric melebarkan mata dan melompat berdiri, "Helga!?" dia berseru tak percaya menemukan sahabatnya juga berada di sini.

"Rowena," Salazar mendesis menyadari wanita tersebut adalah tangan kanannya sendiri, "sedang apa kau di sini?"

Rowena mengangkat bahu acuh, "Jalan-jalan bersama Helga."

"Tak kusangka kau ternyata kemari dengan Mr Slytherin setelah diseret olehnya," ungkap Helga terkekeh geli, "jadi kalian sedang kencan juga?"

"Ken—apa? Bah, tidak," Godric mengibaskan tangan cepat-cepat mendengar pertanyaan Helga.

Tapi Salazar menimpal, "Ya, ini kencan."

Godric menoleh kesal pada Salazar, "Bukan!"

"Iya," Salazar mengangguk.

"Tidak!"

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

Salazar menepuk pucuk kepala Godric beberapa kali, "Baiklah ini kencan."

Godric?

Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Helga hampir tertawa melihat perdebatan kecil itu dan Rowena menahan kekehannya, dia bisa melihat ini adalah tanda yang bagus bagi Salazar yang tidak pernah tertarik pada siapapun dan bagi Godric yang keras kepala mengatakan dia tak butuh pendamping. Pokoknya ini tanda yang sangat bagus. Salazar dan Godric masih bertengkar masalah itu—kebanyakan Godric lah yang memprotes dan Salazar hanya menjaili pemuda itu.

"Lagian, Ro," Salazar menatap tajam ke arah Rowena, "bukankah aku sudah bilang akan ada klien?"

Rowena tersenyum tak bersalah, "Lucius sudah menanganinya," dia membalas dengan enteng, "lagipula kau sendiri ada di sini, kenapa harus aku yang mengerjakan tugasmu?"

Pria itu menghela, "Baiklah hanya sekali."

Dan Rowena memilih mengabaikannya. "Sekarang bagaimana? Kita bergabung saja?" Ravenclaw itu melempar pandang kepada Helga dan Godric, meminta pendapat.

"Karena aku tak ingin terus berdua dengannya, aku ingin kita bergabung saja! Aku bisa bareng Helga!" Godric menjawab dengan semangat, sejenak memeletkan lidahnya lagi pada Salazar yang nampak tak terima dan mendekat pada Helga.

"Karena Godric bilang gitu sih, aku setuju saja," Helga mengangguk.

Rowena tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah. Tiga lawan satu, kau kalah, Ular. Sekarang kita _double date_ saja."

Salazar mendengus kesal mendengarnya, waktu berdua bersama Godric kini harus terpotong.

**=o^o=**

Mereka sangat bersenang-senang seharian ini—sebenarnya hanya Godric dan Helga yang terlalu antusias untuk menaiki ini-itu, dan kedua Alpha itu hanya pasrah saja diseret oleh mereka berdua. Awalnya Salazar memang tidak terima dengan keputusan kencan ganda seperti ini, tapi melihat Godric benar-benar menikmatinya, toh tidak rugi juga bisa menangkap senyum manis Godric yang terpampang sepanjang waktu. Sesekali Salazar dan Rowena membicarakan urusan pekerjaan di tengah kegiatan mereka, tapi tidak lama kemudian tidak Helga maupun Godric langsung menginterupsi dan kembali menarik mereka menaiki wahana lain.

Beruntung akhirnya mereka memutuskan berpisah saat telah memasuki sore hari, karena Rowena dan Helga memiliki tujuan lain sedangkan mereka berdua akan tetap di taman bermain hingga malam. Godric meminta menuju ke wahana yang belum mereka naiki hari itu, niat sekali ingin bermain semua wahana dalam taman bermain—tapi sekali lagi Salazar tak keberatan sama sekali. Mereka baru keluar dari rumah hantu dan Salazar kini mengejek Godric habis-habisan lantaran ketakutan Godric ketika masuk ke dalam rumah hantu sampai keluar.

"Kelakuanmu saja sok berani tadi, tapi waktu di dalam malah penakut," Salazar masih betah mengejek Godric, Godric hanya menggembungkan kedua pipi sebal dan memalingkan pandangan.

"Aku tidak bilang aku berani, 'kan!"

Salazar ber-'hm' ria sebagai jawaban, mengusap sekali surai Godric. "Kau tidak lelah?" Salazar bertanya heran, melirik ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan kaleng susu dingin di tangan.

"Sedikit," jawab Godric meregangkan badan, "tapi tidak apa! Staminaku itu banyak!" Tambah Godric kemudian sambil tersenyum lebar, nyengir kepada Salazar yang hanya menghela maklum.

"Takutnya saja kau kelelahan, lalu pingsan. Aku tak mau tanggung jawab membawamu pulang, kau tahu," Salazar menggendikkan bahu mengatakannya, sementara Godric merengut kecil. Sang penyandang marga Slytherin itu terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Godric, lantas menarik pipi pemuda itu gemas.

Godric merintih sakit, ingin memprotes tapi niatnya terhenti lantaran dirinya terkesiap melihat senyuman Salazar.

Senyum tertulus pertama Salazar yang dia lihat.

Dirinya tak tahu, mengapa pipinya memanas menyadari Salazar bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Godric merasa sangat malu secara tiba-tiba, kali ini mengakui bahwa Salazar memanglah tampan, dan sempurna. Netra tajam beriris hijau pucat pria itu kontras dengan surai perak pendeknya, cocok dengan kulit pucat Salazar. Godric bisa menebak, bahwa tatapan Salazar hanya akan menghangat padanya—bukannya Godric terlalu percaya diri karena itu, tapi sudah banyak kejadian yang menyebabkan Salazar memandangnya geli.

Godric merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ini, mendadak dia ingin Salazar untuk terus tersenyum seperti itu.

Tapi hanya padanya, bukan orang lain.

Ah, apa Godric mulai egois?

Tidak.

Dia mulai menyukai Salazar.

_Mungkin_, Godric menambahkan dalam hati ketika pikirannya berkata dia menyukai pria aristokrat tersebut.

"Godric."

Panggilan Salazar membuat Godric terperanjat kaget, menemukan Salazar kini menatapnya bingung—samar-samar khawatir. "A-ah ya?" Godric menyahut dengan gugup.

"Kau melamun," jawab Salazar singkat, "ada masalah?"

"Mm, tidak," Godric menggeleng—tapi kemudian suatu pikiran mendadak muncul, "hanya satu; bunga itu pemberian?" Godric mengungkit topik tadi siang yang memang cukup membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Salazar sedikit kaget karena Godric masih mengingatnya, lantas mengangguk. "Seseorang memberikannya padaku dulu," dia menjawab dengan jujur, agaknya tersenyum ketika mengatakan itu.

"Seseorang yang penting bagi Salazar?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu."

Entah mengapa, Godric merasa sesak mendengar jawaban Salazar, apalagi raut wajah pria itu nampak melunak saat membalas pertanyaannya. Godric merasa aneh, dadanya berdebar tidak menyenangkan mengetahui Salazar memiliki orang yang penting dalam hidupnya—Godric tidak bisa berpikir buruk, bisa saja adalah keluarga Salazar. Tapi semakin Godric membayangkannya, semakin bertambah rasa sesaknya.

"Oh.."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Godric menggeleng, "Tidak apa," jawabnya pelan, "soalnya bunganya bagus sekali!" Dia melanjutkan dengan menggebu-gebu, "maknanya juga indah. Makanya aku heran kenapa Salazar bisa mendapatkan bunga secantik itu," cengiran manis terpampang di paras Godric, dibalas Salazar yang mengacak kecil surainya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan ciuman pertamaku untuknya dulu."

"Beneran?" Godric memandang Salazar tertarik.

Salazar mengangguk, "Tapi kalau kau ingin merebutnya lebih dulu tidak apa," candanya sambil menahan kekeh, memutar mata mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"Aku mau."

Mendengar itu, Salazar langsung menolehkan kepala tak percaya. "Kenapa kau mau? Kukira kau akan memukulku seperti biasa."

Godric menggembungkan pipi, "Orang banyak yang berciuman, itu membuatku juga penasaran. Aku mau saja, tapi apa kau ingin merelakan ciuman pertamamu untuknya yang penting itu?" Godric menaikkan sebelah alis seraya melempar pertanyaan.

"Dulu dan sekarang adalah waktu yang berbeda," jawab Salazar sedikit menurunkan topi yang dia pakai, "aku tidak lagi memikirkannya lebih lanjut."

"Jadi kau rela?" Salazar mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, dan melihatnya Godric pun tersenyum lebar, "kalau begitu aku merelakan ciuman pertamaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Giliran Godric yang mengangguk dan memandang Salazar dengan mantap.

Salazar balik menatap Godric, agak ragu sebenarnya tapi Godric telah menyetujuinya, jadi tidak apa, 'kan? Perlahan Salazar mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka, satu tangan menarik dagu Godric sedangkan Godric hanya memejamkan mata erat—menantikan ciuman itu tiba. Meski begitu Godric masih bisa merasakan jarak mereka makin dekat dari napas yang mulai bertubrukan, sedikit lagi. Sampai—

"Aw!"

Godric membuka mata saat sesuatu yang menyakitkan mengenai dahinya; Salazar menyentilnya keras.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" protes Godric mengusap-usap dahinya yang masih terasa sakit, sementara Salazar terkekeh.

Salazar menepuk sekali pucuk kepala Godric, "Ini masih terlalu awal, Bocah," balasnya membuat Godric sebal, "simpan itu untuk nanti." Dan Salazar sekali lagi menyentil kening lelaki tersebut.

"Tidak usah dua kali!" Godric memandang nyalang Salazar, agaknya merasa kecewa karena Salazar tidak benar-benar serius menciumnya.

Padahal Godric ingin merasakan seperti apa itu ciuman.

Apa Salazar berubah pikiran untuk kembali menyimpan ciuman pertamanya untuk sang pemberi bunga tersebut? Kalau memang benar, maka Godric benar-benar merasa kecewa. Dia tak ingin terlalu jujur dan berterus terang.

"Jangan menghabiskan waktu lagi, masih ada wahana yang belum kita mainkan."

Godric tidak mau mengakui, saat Salazar kembali menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya dengan lembut, menuntun jalan. Saat Godric mengagumi ketegapan punggung Salazar, dan nada dingin pria itu.

"Uhm, ya, ayo."

Saat Salazar menoleh padanya dan menunjukkan raut heran di paras primanya.

"Setelah itu kita beli _crepes_, bagaimana?"

Saat kedua ujung bibir Godric tertarik ke atas mendengar suara berat sang Slytherin terhadapnya.

"Ayo!"

Godric tidak ingin mengakui, bahwa dirinya mulai jatuh pada sosok Salazar Slytherin.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**_Next Chapter; Who Is HIM?_**

**_._**

_"Ah Tuan yang waktu itu!" Godric berkata menahan kagetnya saat kembali bertemu dengan seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan netra merah tersebut di taman yang sama, melemparkan senyuman kalemnya pada Godric._

_"Selamat siang, Manis," pria itu membuka topi hingga wajahnya kini nampak jelas._

_Godric agak malu, "Siang.."_

_"Mau makan bersamaku?"_

_Tak diduga Salazar tiba-tiba datang, "Enyahlah."_

_._

_Lucius memandang sang atasan yang memangku dagu di meja kerjanya dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah foto, "Jadi, ada apa?"_

_Salazar memberi foto yang ada di tangannya, dengan tatapan serius berkata._

_"Carilah info tentangnya."_


	8. Who is HIM?

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Pair: Alpha!Salazar x Omega!Godric, Alpha!Rowena x Omega!Helga**

**Warning: Muggles!AU, AR, Omegaverse, SLASH, boys love, girls love, bxb, gxg, yaoi, yuri, maybe some incest, misstypos, crackpair, alur gaje total**

**DLDR! RnR if you want, but please Review~!**

**=o^o=**

"Menurutmu bandana ini bagus atau tidak?" Helga bertanya penasaran seraya menunjukkan aksesoris rambut berwarna hitam tersebut pada Rowena yang mengamati jejeran perhiasan lain di dekatnya.

Rowena menoleh, "Hm, coba pakai dulu."

Mengangguk, Helga menuruti apa yang Rowena katakan, memasang bandana itu di kepalanya. Hanya bandana biasa, tapi terlihat sangat cocok di surai pirang madu Helga. Rowena tersenyum tipis, menepuk kepala Helga beberapa kali—Helga mengetahui isyarat itu, bahwa Rowena setuju kalau bandana itu nampak bagus padanya. Maka Helga melepasnya lagi dan memandang benda itu senang, bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman yang merekah manis.

"Kau suka sekali dengan bandonya?" tanya Rowena mengangkat sebelah alis melihat reaksi Helga, sedangkan Helga kembali mengangguk riang.

"Suka sekali!" Balasnya nyengir, "aku sudah lama ingin bandana baru, tapi tidak pernah kesampaian buat beli kemari." Gadis itu merengut kecil di akhir, sebelum ekspresinya balik seperti tadi—senang.

Sang Alpha terkekeh geli, "Kutebak; tugas kuliah?"

Helga menggembungkan pipi. "Iya," dia menjawab dengan pelan, "aku sebal sekali, dosennya selalu memberi banyak tugas. Aku heran kenapa dia sangat kejam, meski tidak semua pengajar sih—tapi 'kan bisa satu-satu gitu ngasih tugasnya! Malah hampir serentak semua, aku jadinya sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini, huft," Helga mengeluh panjang, semestinya dia tak seperti ini tapi kadang Helga tak bisa menahannya lebih lama, ingin mengungkap semua keluh kesahnya di kala jadwal kuliah.

"Apakah aku jadi memotong waktu nugasmu?" Rowena merasa tidak enak sekarang karena telah mengajak Helga jalan-jalan setelah mendengar keluhan Helga, "seharusnya aku lihat hari dulu sih.."

Sontak Hufflepuff muda itu menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak apa kok!" Balas Helga kilat, merasa kikuk karena keceplosan mengutarakan penatnya saat menjalankan kegiatan sehari-hari, "aku malah senang sekali karena bisa bebas meski tidak sampai satu hari penuh!" Dia menambahkan, meraih tangan Rowena dan menggenggamnya erat, menatap Rowena cemas—seolah meminta Rowena berhenti tak enak hati. "Aku malah suka, Rowena mengajakku keluar!"

Wanita bermarga Ravenclaw tersebut merasakan pipinya menghangat mendengar penuturan Helga, lantas menutup setengah wajah memakai telapak tangannya dengan senyum yang tertahan. "Baguslah kalau begitu," Rowena mengusap beberapa kali kepala Helga lembut walau tidak melihat ke arah gadis itu.

Dan barulah Helga merasa salah tingkah. Usapan Rowena terasa sangat menyenangkan, Helga menyukainya saat Rowena mulai membelai pipinya pelan dan netra biru wanita tersebut menatap jauh ke dalam netra cokelatnya, paras cantik sang Burung dilengkapi senyum tipis hangat yang ditujukan khusus kepada Helga. Meski begitu, Helga tak bisa menahan ujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas, menciptakan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Kalau begitu," Rowena berkata, "mau makan sesuatu yang enak sebentar lagi?"

Kontan Helga mengangguk antusias, "_Yes_!"

**=o^o=**

"Tapi aku tak sangka kau sudahnya itu diajak Ravenclaw ke sana loh," Godric berkata dengan terheran-heran kepada sahabat gadisnya tersebut, mengangkat alis sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kalian dekat sekali dari dulu." Pikiran Godric jadi melayang ke malam di mana dia membuntuti Helga di taman hingga menemukan Helga berbincang dengan Rowena.

Dan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Salazar yang menyebalkan.

Helga nyengir kecil, "Aku juga tak menyangka kalian berdua ke taman bermain," balas Helga santai sambil bersenandandung kecil, lantas menyikut Godric main-main dengan dengan nada menggoda dia berucap. "Jadi kau sudah berubah pikiran? Mr Slytherin sangat cocok denganmu, loh!" Dengan semangat Helga menepuk pundak Godric, sementara pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya.

Godric mencibir, "Tidak," jawabnya ketus dan melipat tangan depan dada, "dia sangat mengesalkan, aku tak menyukainya. Sungguh! Rasanya aku selalu darah tinggi di dekatnya." Godric menggembungkan pipinya sebal, walau wajahnya memanas saat dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai sang Slytherin tersebut, tak bisa dipungkiri itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Godric mungkin, mulai menyukainya.

Mungkin.

"Ahh sayang sekali," Helga menanggapi dengan kecewa, "tapi aku yakin deh, kau pasti suka padanya," dan lagi-lagi Helga menepuk bahu Godric dan tersenyum lima jari pada lelaki tersebut. "Kau tahu, masalah waktu," dia menambahkan, sebelum ekspresinya berganti curiga pada Godric, "atau jangan-jangan kau cuma menyembunyikan fakta kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Ap—tidak!" Godric mengelak dengan sangat cepat, rona merah mulai menyelimuti mukanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda tidak usah marah begitu," gadis tersebut tertawa lebar sementara Godric merutuki reaksinya yang reflek seperti tadi, sungguh bisa membahayakan harga dirinya sendiri. "Atau kau memang suka?"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

Godric menarik kedua pipi Helga gemas, sedangkan Helga antara ingin tertawa dan meringis di satu waktu yang sama. Lagipula Godric saat ini memang masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, tidak seperti Helga yang mengumbar perasaan sukanya secara bebas hingga saat ini siapapun tahu bahwa Helga sedang mengalami masa suka kepada seseorang. Hufflepuff itu terlalu periang akhir-akhir ini, dan tak pernah memudarkan senyum dari wajahnya. Maka dengan gampang bisa ditebak bahwa Helga menyukai seseorang.

"Bando itu," Godric menunjuk ke arah bandana hitam yang dipakai oleh Helga, "bando baru? Aku tidak pernah lihat kau memakainya."

Helga mengangguk antusias, "Aku membelinya kemarin bersama Rowena," dia menjawab semangat, "cocok 'kan, cocok denganku?"

"Cocok kok," Godric memberi balasan singkat, "tapi kau benar-benar menyukainya ya, Ravenclaw."

Warna merah menghias wajah Helga, tapi Helga tak mengelak perkataan Godric, kembali mengangguk malu. "Uhm, ya," Helga terkekeh gugup sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga, "lagian aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku bakal mulai cari pasangan."

"Dan pasanganmu sudah terlihat jelas sekali siapa."

Helga menutup mukanya yang kini memerah sempurna, mencoba meredakan rasa panas. "Belum tentu sih," Helga melirik-lirik arah lain dengan jari tangan yang saling meremas pelan.

Godric memutar mata, "Aku yakin sekali kau bakal jadian dengannya," ujarnya sambil nyengir lebar, menepuk sekali punggung Helga, "aku mendukungmu bareng Ravenclaw kok!"

"Makasih deh—ah, aku harus pergi," Helga beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil tas yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu memprotes, "Ke mana?"

"Rowena mengajakku makan siang bersama," jawab Helga tersenyum bersalah pada Godric, "sampai jumpa, 'Ric! Aku doakan kau dengan Mr Slytherin juga jadian nanti!"

"_Wha_—Helga!"

Helga hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangan pada Godric sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari sana. Godric hanya melambai kecil sebentar, kembali merengut dengan sikap Helga yang sepertinya ingin sekali dia berakhir jatuh cinta pada Salazar. Tapi Godric merasa itu, tidak mungkin—bukan mustahil sih dia menyukai pria berwajah songong tersebut. Yang dia ragukan adalah Salazar sendiri, perkataan Salazar mengenai bunga tersebut masih melekat dalam kepala Godric. Bahwa Salazar memiliki orang yang spesial dalam hidupnya.

Godric menghela dan memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah, memutuskan ikut pergi dari kafetaria kampus, pulang menuju apartemennya. Tetapi dia sama sekali tak bisa membuang bayangan Salazar tentang bunga tersebut, dan Godric merasa nelangsa sendiri karena ini. Dia tak tahu, mengapa saat pulang dari taman bermain kemarin, kepalanya penuh dengan bayang-bayang itu. Ini membuat Godric merasa pusing. Rasanya nyelekit dalam hati Godric, ingin dia menghapus saja ingatannya khusus untuk kebersamaan mereka saat itu.

Dia berjalan seraya menendang-nendang kerikil kecil dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, sesekali membuang napasnya. Godric ingin segera sampai ke apartemen dan membaringkan badan di ranjang kesayangannya, mengistirahatkan otak setelah dipakai untuk berpikir terlalu keras akhir-akhir ini. Omega tersebut mengutuk kecil mengapa dia tak bisa melepas perkataan itu, memang apa pedulinya kalau Salazar memiliki orang yang istimewa? Apa peduli Godric hingga dia merasa tidak terima dengan itu? Salazar hanya sekedar pria menjengkelkan yang menjabat sebagai CEO perusahaan terkenal dengan status seorang Alpha.

Dan semua mengenai Salazar selalu membuat Godric jengkel.

"Ular nyebelin! Jelek! Hmp!" Godric menghentakkan kaki kesal ketika melangkah, moodnya saat ini ingin melempar sesuatu ke arah wajah Salazar, dengan keras, dengan tepat. Tapi Godric tahu pekerjaan sebagai CEO itu pasti super sibuk, dan Godric pikir ini bagus kalau sampai minggu depan dia tak bertemu Salazar—Godric butuh waktu sendiri selama beberapa saat.

Bukan berarti dia juga ingin bertemu..

"Argh—berhenti memikirkannya, Godric!" Dia mengacak surai merahnya sendiri frustasi—sangat frustasi.

Dia mengambil batu kecil di dekat kakinya, lantas melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke sembarang arah demi meluapkan kekesalannya saat ini. Namun sayang, lemparan Godric malah mengenai seseorang, tepat di kepalanya. Dan pemuda itu panik seketika—dia tidak bermaksud sama sekali menghantam orang dengan batu itu. Segera Godric berlari ke arah pria itu, jarak mereka terpaut agak jauh tapi Godric tak mempersalahkannya. Tapi dia tak menyadari, tali sepatunya tidak terpasang benar.

"S-Sir apa Anda baik-baik saj—waaa!"

Dan karena itu, Godric terjerembap jatuh setelah menginjak tali sepatunya.

Dia terjatuh dengan keras—sepertinya, karena Godric merasakan perih di telapak tangannya. Godric meringis sakit, mencoba berdiri dari acara jatuhnya. Dia merasa darah berkumpul di wajah, dirinya baru saja jatuh konyol di depan orang asing—dan ini membuat Godric ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri saja. Pemuda bersurai merah itu telah setengah perjalanan bangkit sepenuhnya, tapi kemudian ada seseorang yang membantunya agar berdiri tegak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Godric mengangguk pelan, mengadah guna memandang siapa yang menolongnya tadi. "Ah Tuan yang waktu itu!" Dan Godric berkata menahan kagetnya saat ternyata dia kembali bertemu dengan seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan netra merah tersebut di taman yang sama, melemparkan senyuman kalemnya pada Godric. Pria yang memancarkan aura menenangkan menurutnya.

Pria tersebut nampak sama kagetnya seperti Godric, lantas senyum tipisnya makin berkembang. "Selamat siang, Manis," kemudian pria itu membuka topi hingga wajahnya kini nampak jelas, "tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi."

Mendengar nada pria di hadapannya seperti senandung, Godric agak merasa malu—dia salah tingkah. "Siang.." dia membalas dengan pelan, mengangguk patah dan mencoba tersenyum—tapi gagal. "A-ah apa Anda baik-baik saja? tentang lemparan batu itu—aku sungguh tal sengaja, maaf," ujar Godric dengan cepat, memandangnya dengan khawatir sementara laki-laki itu terkekeh kecil dan menepuk kepala Godric beberapa kali.

"Tidak apa," dia membalas sambil mengibaskan tangan santai, seolah Godric tidak harus merasa bersalah tentang itu.

Gryffindor muda tersebut membuang napas lega, "Untunglah.."

"Tapi."

Hanya satu kata yang terucap, dan Godric langsung kembali khawatir. "A-apa?"

Bibir pucat pria di depannya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan, tangannya meraih wajah Godric dan menangkup sebelah pipi pemuda itu. "Sebagai ganti lemparan batu tadi," dia berkata dengan pelan, "kau—"

Jujur perlakuan pria asing itu membuat Godric makin salah tingkah, "Aku?"

"Mau makan bersamaku?"

Dan lagi, Godric merasa lega mendengarnya. Dia ingin membuka mulut dan menjawab, tapi—

Tak diduga Salazar tiba-tiba datang dan menarik Godric ke belakang, menahan tubuh sang Omega agar tidak terjatuh lantas melingkarkan tangan di perut Godric. Salazar memandang pria di hadapannya dengan bengis, "Enyahlah."

Godric terkejut, menoleh ke arah Salazar. "Salazar—lepaskan aku," dia meronta guna melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Salazar, tapi tenaganya kalah, tekanan dari Salazar membuat Godric tak berkutik.

"Itu perlakuan yang kasar terhadap Omega, Slytherin," kekeh pria itu, balik menatap Salazar santai, tapi juga tajam.

"Diamlah, Riddle."

Godric tersentak mendengarnya—apa mereka berdua mengenal satu sama lain? Bergantian dia memandang ke arah Salazar dan juga Riddle—pria tadi. Atmosfer yang terasa tidak mengenakkan ini menyatakan suatu hal pada Godric; bahwa kedua lelaki ini tidaklah akrab. Lagipula, yang membuat Godric juga sedikit kaget, Riddle langsung mengetahui statusnya. Bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka saat itu juga, samar Godric mendengar kata 'Omega' dari Riddle. Bagaimana bisa Riddle tahu?

_"Dengan wajahmu yang manis, rambutmu lembut, badanmu bahkan ramping begitu, dan kau masih bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu kau seorang Omega?"_

Dan kalimat Salazar malam itu kembali melintas dalam pikirannya, mencetak perempatan imajinasi di dahi Godric.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Salazar yang mendadak bertanya padanya membuat Godric tersadar dari kekesalan, padahal orang yang dia pikirkan sejak tadi kini sedang bersamanya—lebih tepatnya merangkul Godric erat seolah tak ingin dia dekat dengan Riddle satu inci pun.

"Tidak," Godric menjawab jujur.

"Bagus, tetaplah tak mengenalnya."

Bisa Godric dengar tawa tertahan Riddle, sedangkan Salazar sendiri mendesis kecil. "Kau masih tetap seperti dulu, eh," ujar Riddle dengan geli, dan Salazar tidak menjawab—hanya menatap Riddle tajam. Riddle menaikkan sebelah alis, "Tetap tak peduli," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Pergi."

"Dingin sekali," tanggap pria bersurai hitam itu dengan nada sok sedih, pada akhirnya hanya menyungging senyum tipis saat netranya bergerak memandang Godric. "Sampai jumpa lagi," Riddle pamit, hanya pada Godric, "Manis."

Salazar memicingkan mata tajam saat Riddle berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan mengambil kesempatan di mana rangkulan Salazar melemah, Godric melepaskan diri dan memandang satu-satunya Alpha bersamanya nyalang. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Godric berkata kesal, "dia mau mengajakku makan saja!"

"Dan aku tidak ingin kau makan dengannya," Salazar membalas kilat dan memandang Godric, "ayo, kita cari tempat untuk mengobati lukamu."

Ingin dia menolak, tapi Salazar kadung menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya untuk segera berjalan. Maka Godric hanya mengikuti dengan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil yang menyertai, menggembungkan pipi kesal tapi Salazar nampak tak keberatan sama sekali, hanya terus menarik Godric. Lantaran Salazar tahu, jika dia tidak memegang tangan si keras kepala ini, Godric akan melarikan diri. Sang Ular menyuruh Godric untuk duduk di bangku taman, yang hanya direspon—tetap—gerutuan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" Godric bertanya penasaran, menjulurkan tangan pada Salazar guna Salazar mengecek lebam di telapaknya. Dia agak merintih saat pria itu menekan memar samarnya dengan kapas yang basah oleh air dingin, "Ya? Kalian dulu teman?"

Salazar hanya menjawab, "Jangan dekat dengannya," dia memperingati, memandang ke dalam netra delima Godric.

Godric terkesiap sebentar, lantas memalingkan wajah ke arah lain—tak ingin membuat kontak mata terlalu lama. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak suka kau bersamanya."

Entah mengapa, Godric merasakan pipinya memanas. Antara perkataan Salazar yang seakan menyatakan bahwa dia adalah milik pria itu, atau karena raut dingin sang Slytherin yang memandangnya intens hingga Godric bisa saja tenggelam dalam netra daun Salazar, diterpa oleh angin yang sejuk. Godric mengerucutkan bibir lucu, tangan yang lain menutup setengah wajahnya yang memerah. Pemuda itu melirik Salazar yang menari ujung celananya ke atas—dan Godric baru sadar ada luka lecet kecil di lututnya.

"Aku tidak tahu lututku juga luka," ungkap Godric dengan lugu, memandang lututnya sendiri dengan tak percaya—luka yang tidak terlalu serius, hanya lecet.

Salazar menggelengkan kepalanya, "Cuma goresan kecil," balas Salazar membersihkan dengan hati-hati daerah sekitar luka, "kau bisa mengobatinya pas pulang."

Gryffindor muda itu meringis ketika Salazar meniup kecil lututnya, rasa nyeri masih terasa bersamaan dengan dingin—bagaimana bisa napas Salazar terasa dingin saat ini? atau hanya karena reaksi dari lecetnya saja? Godric menatap Salazar yang masih memberikan perawatan ringan pada cederanya, terlena sendiri dengan keseriusan wajah sang Slytherin menyebalkan di hadapannya. Terkadang, Salazar memang bisa terlihat keren.

"Sudah selesai," ucapan Salazar membuyarkan lamunan Godric seketika, "kau mau pulang, 'kan?"

Godric mengangguk pelan, "Mm.."

Garis bibir Salazar terangkat tipis seiring dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Godric. "Ayo," ajaknya, "aku antar sampai apartemen."

Tidak ada reaksi dari Godric, yang hanya memandang uluran tangan Salazar, layaknya tak memiliki niat menyambutnya. Tiba-tiba memorinya menampilkan bayangan bunga anyelir, tangan yang terulur padanya, dan sebuah senyum hangat.

_"Aku antar pulang, ya?"_

Apa maksudnya ini? Godric tak mengerti, kepalanya mendadak sakit kembali.

_"Aku antar pulang, ya?"_

_"Aku antar pulang, ya?"_

_"Aku antar pulang—"_

Suara itu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya, suara yang bahkan tidak Godric kenal.

_"—ya?"_

"Godric."

Sebuah guncangan di bahu membuat Godric tersentak kaget, dan yang telah dia sadari adalah keringat telah membasahi badannya dan detak jantung yang cepat, serta pening yang dia rasakan.

Dan ekspresi khawatir Salazar.

"_Sorry_," Godric membalas pelan, "aku hanya—tidak enak badan secara tiba-tiba," dia memaksakan tawa, yang terdengar lirih.

"Kau harus istirahat," Salazar berkata, "yang banyak." Dia menambahkan setelah menarik Godric pelan untuk berdiri, lantas menepuk pucuk kepala Godric, "Oke?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tak menjawab selain menganggukkan kepala. Beberapa saat tidak berbicara, Godric menarik ujung lengan Salazar beberapa kali, "Uhm, Salazar," dia memanggil dengan kepala yang tertunduk, tak mau Salazar memandangnya langsung, "apa aku—um, bisa memelukmu sekali saja?"

Sering kali juga tak apa, ingin Salazar membalas seperti itu, tapi dia harus menahan diri. "Tentu," jawabnya lalu merentangkan tangan.

Sejenak Godric ragu, tapi mengingat ini permintaannya sendiri, Godric menghambur ke dalam pelukan Salazar tanpa basa-basi lagi. Memeluk pria itu dengan erat, merasakan kehangatan dari dekapan Salazar dan kenyamanan ketika Salazar mengusap surai merahnya lembut. Godric menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidang Salazar, ingin berlama-lama dalam dekapan Salazar yang ternyata menyenangkan. Dia merasa aman dalam lingkup tangan sang Slytherin, dan segala kegelisahannya tadi menghilang.

"Salazar," Godric memanggil di kala pelukan mereka.

"Hm?"

"Aku lapar."

Dan Salazar langsung melepas pelukan mereka, "Jadi karena ini kau ingin pelukan? Karena lapar dan berharap aku akan menraktirmu?" ujar Salazar mendadak _gondok_ seketika saat Godric nyengir lebar tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Padahal tadi adalah suasana yang bagus, sampai pemuda itu merusaknya sendiri.

"Ayolah, kau 'kan punya banyak uang," Godric mulai memelas dan menarik-narik lagi lengan baju Salazar, "ayo makan, Salazar. Ayooo!" Dia merajuk, makin memandang Salazar melas sekali, "Aku harus menghemat uang untuk bulan ini!"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Salazar, akhirnya membuang napas lelah. "Baiklah, baiklah kita makan," Salazar memilih menyerah saja daripada banyak berdebat dengan pemuda yang kini bersorak riang, "setelah itu baru—"

"Beli es krim!"

"—lukamu dirawat.."

Cengiran Godric berkembang, "Makan, es krim, luka," ujarnya seolah mengurutkan jadwal mereka siang itu, "ayo!" Dengan semangat yang kembali meluap, Godric menggandeng tangan Salazar dan menariknya agar Salazar cepat berjalan, tertawa.

Pada akhirnya Salazar hanya menghela, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Godric selalu bisa membuatnya mengalah.

**=o^o=**

Rowena memutar pena di tangannya dengan bosan, dia melirik ke arah meja sang atasan di mana pria itu hanya duduk membelakanginya—lebih tepatnya menghadap ke arah jendela yang memang berada persis di belakang meja Salazar, menatap cahaya senja yang mulai memudar.

"Sal," Rowena mencoba memanggil terlebih dahulu, walau sebenarnya dia tak mau, "ada apa sih? Mikirin sesuatu? Godric?"

Salazar hanya menjawab, "Kepo."

Ah andai ada barang yang nganggur di sini.

Tapi kemudian Salazar melanjutkan ucapannya. "Panggilkan Lucius," baiklah bukan ucapan tapi perintah.

Rowena makin tak habis pikir, lantas menghubungi Lucius melalui teleponnya, meminta sang kepala keluarga Malfoy itu datang secepat mungkin ke kantor mereka. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Slytherin itu memutar kursinya dengan pelan. "Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," jawabnya dengan padat dan jelas.

Menunggu beberapa lama, Lucius akhirnya datang. _Lucius memandang sang atasan yang memangku dagu di meja kerjanya dengan tangan yang ternyata memegang sebuah foto, _"Jadi, ada apa?"

Dan hening, Salazar tidak menjawab selain memakukan mata pada lembar foto polaroid tersebut. Lucius mengngkat alis bingung, melihat ke arah Rowena—dan wanita itu mengangkat bahu, menandakan dia juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan Salazar hari ini.

Lantas Salazar akhirnya memberikan foto yang ada di tangannya, dengan tatapan serius dia berkata—atau bertitah.

"Cari info lebih lanjut tentangnya."

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**_Next Chapter; Love you or not?_**

**_._**

_"Kau menyukainya?"_

_"Iya_—_tidak!" Godric melipat tangan depan dada dan mendengus, "akhir-akhir ini dia sangat menyebalkan, aku tak menyukainya," ujarnya dengan kesal mengingat semua perlakuan Salazar padanya._

_Helga mengangkat alis, "Jadi kau menyukainya pas dia tidak menyebalkan?"_

_"..."_

_._

_"Jadi, kau suka padanya?"_

_Rowena memandang Salazar tak percaya ketika pria itu mengangguk, dengan santai meminum secangkir kopinya. _

_"Kenapa?" Salazar balik bertanya heran._

_Wanita itu mengangkat bahu, "Cuma, kaget."_

_._

_"Tidak."_

_"Kenapa?!" Godric memandang Salazar kesal, "aku ingin!"_

_"Tetap tidak," Salazar menarik Godric mendekat dan memincingkan mata, "dengar. Aku tak suka kau bersama Riddle, Bocah."_

_"Dasar egois."_


End file.
